Angel of Mine
by sara-chan
Summary: * CHAPITRE 8 ! * Les royaumes tombent sous les attaques de OZ . Mais une prophétie annonce l'arrivée de Shinigami . Heero verra sa vie complètement chamboulée par qqun qu'il ne croyait plus revoir . * Yaoi 1x2 *
1. Prologue

****

TITRE : **ANGEL OF MINE**

AUTEUR : sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS : Yaoi, AU, sap, angst, violence

****

DISCLAIMERS : Gundam Wing est la propriété de Sunrise & Cie , blablabla …

* * *

****

PROLOGUE

__

Quand la lune bleue connaîtra la misère et la destruction,

Un ange naîtra et ce, chaque fois que l'apocalypse viendra .

Shinigami est son nom,

Mais Ange de la Mort pour ses ennemis, il sera . 

A chaque fois, une fin tragique il rencontrera,

Jusqu'à ce que son cœur connaisse enfin la paix .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le royaume de Sanq était en effervescence . Aujourd'hui était le jour tant attendu . 

Shinigami venait de naître .

Lorsqu'il y a cinq ans, le roi Tsubarov avait, à l'âge de quarante ans, accédé au trône du royaume OZ, il entreprit une succession d'attaques contre les royaumes voisins . Les souverains de Nagoya, Balwich et Hanrich capitulèrent devant le nombre de victimes de plus en plus nombreux chaque jour . Mais ceci n'avait pas empêché Tsubarov de brûler leurs villages . 

Une alliance entre les royaumes restants fut créée mais aucun n'arriva à trouver une solution pour arrêter l'envahisseur . Les soldats mourraient chaque jour de plus en plus, les royaumes se rendaient . Rien ne semblaient pouvoir arrêter les ambitions du roi Tsubarov .

Un jour, le roi de Sanq demanda l'aide aux mages . Ces derniers étaient une minorité mais étaient aussi respectés que le roi . Leurs sciences et leurs savoirs avaient toujours été depuis des siècles requit quand l'impossible se présentait . Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient plus que jamais demandés .

Ainsi donc, lorsque le roi de Sanq leur demanda une solution à ce qui pouvait conduire à la guerre la plus sanglante du siècle, le mage Ayamoris, la plus puissante d'entre eux, lui fit part de la prophétie . Elle ajouta que la dernière fois que Shinigami fut appelé remontait à trois cents ans lors de la guerre entre les royaumes de Nagoya et OZ . 

S'ensuivit alors un contrôle minutieux de toutes les naissances à travers les royaumes . Quand enfin, on l'eut trouvé, l'enfant fut emmené à l'intérieur du palais royal de Sanq où une grande cérémonie en son honneur fut organisée .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le roi de Sanq était un homme d'une trentaine d'années de très belle prestance . Homme juste et bon, il était très aimé de son peuple et de ses alliés voisins .

Assis à son trône, il salua chaque invité . Un homme du même âge se présenta à son tour . Grand, mince et bien bâti, il donnait une impression d'autorité et de respect . Des cheveux d'ébène et courts contrastaient avec des yeux cobalts . Ses vêtements indiquaient un statut de noblesse certain . 

" Général Yuy ! Quel plaisir de vous voir parmi nous, " s'exclama le roi, souriant .

" C'est moi qui vous remercie de nous avoir invité, " répondit le Général en s'inclinant .

" Ah ! Et voilà votre fils dont vous me faisiez tant d'éloges . "

Le petit garçon, âgé de cinq ans, salua à son tour . 

Les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux que son père, il lui ressemblait en tout point, excepté qu'il avait les traits plus fins et plus délicats . 

" Votre Majesté, " dit-il d'une voix qui ne montrait ni timidité ni frayeur devant son souverain . 

Yuy se tourna et sourit à son fils . 

" Votre Excellence, voici Heero Yuy, " dit-il avec une note de fierté dans la voix .

" Bien bien … je vois déjà l'âme d'un guerrier dans ces yeux, " ajouta le roi souriant .

" Mon seul désir est de servir sa Majesté, " répondit sans une seconde d'hésitation l'enfant .

Le roi se leva et posa une main sur son épaule . 

" Si tu désires me servir, protège ton pays, " puis il se tourna vers le berceau, " et protège cet enfant jusqu'au péril de ta vie . "

Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule puis s'en alla retrouver ses invités .

Heero regarda son père . Celui-ci lui souriait tendrement .

" Te voilà déjà porteur d'une mission, Heero . "

Heero ne répondit pas mais hocha de la tête, sans se départir de son sérieux .

" Père, je veux devenir aussi fort et digne que vous . "

" Je suis sûr que tu en seras capable, mon fils, " lui assura le Général . 

Il posa sa main sur la tête du garçon . Son regard était fier et affectueux . Rien ne pouvait lui apporter plus de bonheur que de voir son fils heureux et près de lui . Il regrettait un peu de le voir toujours aussi sérieux mais il savait que derrière ce regard se cachait un cœur aimant et pur . Il hocha de la tête, satisfait, puis rejoignit le roi .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Veux-tu venir le voir ? "

Heero se retourna . Une femme se tenait devant lui, près du berceau . Il n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle . Des cheveux argentés descendaient gracieusement le long de son dos jusqu'à sa taille . Des yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelant, un visage fin, une silhouette mince et harmonieuse . Toute son apparence reflétait la grâce et l'élégance .

" Vous êtes Lady Ayamoris ? " demanda-t-il, plus comme une affirmation que comme une question . 

Celle-ci sourit puis se tourna du côté du berceau . 

" Viens ."

Heero se rapprocha et précautionneusement, se pencha . 

Son regard croisa à l'instant même deux yeux améthystes . 

Dans sa jeune vie, il n'avait jamais sentit un regard aussi intense et étincelant . Il eut l'impression d'avoir été transpercé par ce regard . Un moment passa entre les deux sans qu'il s'en rendit compte jusqu'à ce qu'une main se posa gentiment sur son épaule .

Il sursauta et trouva Lady Ayamoris à ses côtés . 

" Je vais vous faire connaissance, " lui dit-elle en souriant . "Heero Yuy, voici Shinigami . "

" Il n'a pas de prénom autre que celui-ci ? " demanda Heero .

" Pas encore, il vient de naître ce matin . "

Heero hocha de la tête puis observa à nouveau le nouveau-né . Des boucles brunes clairsemées de fils dorés ondulaient le long de son visage tout rond . Elles semblaient faites de soie . Il était sûr que s'il les touchait, elles seraient aussi douces . Il était si petit . Heero n'avait jamais vu de bébés avant mais, voir ces petites mains s'agiter devant lui, le fit rire doucement sans qu'il en prenne conscience . 

Hésitant, il approcha un doigt qui, automatiquement, fut attrapé par une main . La sensation était douce . Il n'avait jamais ressenti çà . Il se mit à rire de nouveau et à sa grande surprise, le bébé en fit autant . Il gazouilla quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas mais les yeux améthystes se mirent à étinceler de joie .

" En vous voyant tous les deux …" 

Heero releva ses yeux vers Lady Ayamoris . 

"… je sens un lien très fort qui vous unira . Un lien indestructible et éternelle . "

" Un lien ? " répéta Heero . 

L'enchanteresse hocha de la tête en souriant . 

" Heero, tu viens de trouver ton âme sœur . "

Heero se tourna à nouveau vers Shinigami et croisa le regard améthyste . 

" Mon âme sœur ? "

Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre . 

Heero se retourna et vit des soldats entrer dans le palais, des soldats de OZ . Aussitôt, des cris poussèrent de partout .

" Nous sommes attaqués ! "

La panique et l'agitation se créèrent d'un seul coup . Tous tentèrent de s'échapper tandis que les soldats de Sanq tentèrent de reculer leurs assaillants . 

Heero chercha frénétiquement des yeux son père . Quelqu'un le prit alors par la main avec d'autres enfants . 

" Viens ! Dépêche-toi, il ne faut pas rester ici ! " 

" Non, lâchez-moi ! Mon père est encore là-bas et … "

Il vit alors son père se battre contre plusieurs hommes . Il venait de transpercer le dernier quand Heero vit un autre surgir derrière lui . 

" PAPA !!! " 

Yuy se retourna au cri de son fils mais trop tard … l'épée le transperça en plein cœur .

" Papa ! " s'écria Heero qui voulut courir près de lui . 

" Non, il faut partir mon garçon, " lui dit le soldat . 

Il tenta de se débattre et hurla et cria tant qu'il put mais il ne put rien faire . A bout de force et épuisé, il se laissa emmener, la dernière image de son père dans une mare de sang, avant de s'évanouir . 

Le soir même, le royaume de Sanq capitula et tomba entre les mains du roi Tsubarov alors qu'une rumeur circula que Shinigami avait disparut . 

Sa prochaine réapparition aurait lieu quinze ans plus tard . 

A SUIVRE …

__

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez de cette nouvelle fic ! 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Croisement

****

TITRE : **ANGEL OF MINE**

AUTEUR : sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS : Yaoi, AU, sap, angst, violence

****

DISCLAIMERS : Gundam Wing est la propriété de Sunrise & Cie , blablabla …

****

Notes : Je suis encore toute émue que vous ayez tant aimé mon prologue _hug_ Cà me fait vachement plaisir . Merci, les amis . **Shini_Demon :** merci de me proposer ton aide pour la traduction mais j'ai trouvé qqun qui a accepté de la traduire . On verra bien le résultat . **Ephy & seskhmet : **hihihi, vous avez raison, on pourrait dire de la fantaisie . J'ai voulu changer de style . **kurai 008 : **alors tu as déjà lu la fin de _' You are ma Heart_ ' ? Eh bien j'espère que je pourrais faire aussi bien . Du moment, que je ne manque pas d'inspiration . Gaaah ! Cà , ce doit être le plus pire cauchemar des écrivains . **shakes kinder pinquy :** c'est du chantage ! Veux la suite de ta fic ! * boude * 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 1 : Croisement 

Le royaume Peacecraft, situé au nord, était connu dans les pays voisins pour ses idées de paix . Petit royaume au début, il avait su prospérer rapidement pendant ces quinze dernières années . Le pays était dirigé par un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, Miliardo Peacecraft . Grâce à sa rigueur, son courage et sa patience, il avait su recréer le pays de son père, le roi de Sanq . En effet, lors de la mort du roi et de la capitulation du royaume face au roi Tsubarov, les héritiers réussirent à s'échapper avec quelques uns de leurs sujets et, plus tard, décidèrent de refonder un nouveau royaume sous le nom de Peacecraft . Pour le moment, aucune attaque de OZ contre eux n'avait été lancée mais ils s'étaient décidés à se préparer pour ne plus reproduire la même erreur que dans le passé . 

Et c'est pourquoi par cette belle journée ensoleillée, les gardes royales de Sa Majesté se dirigèrent vers la ville pour effectuer leur ronde quotidienne . Mais devoir ou pas, cela ne voulait pas dire que la tâche était pour autant plaisante . 

Le colonel Yuy par exemple aurait préféré s'occuper de l'attaque de OZ contre les pays voisins ou d'être en plein champ de bataille . Mais Sa Majesté lui avait ordonné, à lui et sa troupe, de s'occuper de la ville pendant ce mois-ci jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle vienne les remplacer . Il prit donc son mal en patience et se trouva sur son étalon, Wing, à patrouiller la ville . 

" Nous allons nous diviser en deux groupes, " dit Heero en s'arrêtant . " Trowa et toi, Quatre, vous allez vers la grande place, " reprit-il en s'adressant à un grand cavalier aux cheveux bruns dont les mèches tombaient sur un côté de son visage, cachant complètement l'un de ses yeux verts, puis à un autre cavalier aux cheveux blonds au regard bleu azur et à la silhouette plus fine que son ami . 

" Wufei et moi irons vers le marché . On se retrouve dans deux heures . "

" Ok, " dit Quatre en souriant .

" … " fit Trowa aussi silencieux que d'habitude .

Et sur ce, les quatre jeunes hommes se séparèrent . Heero et Wufei, un jeune chinois aux yeux onyx, galopèrent silencieusement . 

A cette heure de la journée, le marché était rempli de marchands . Il y avait donc beaucoup de monde, aussi bien le peuple que des seigneurs qui venaient profiter de la journée pour se promener . Et avec tant de monde, les vols étaient fréquents . Bien que s'occuper de ce genre de problème n'était pas dans les fonctions du Colonel Yuy, lorsqu'il en voyait un sur le fait, il ne posait pas de question et faisait son devoir . 

Aussi quand il vit l'un d'entre eux filer sans que le marchand ne s'en aperçoive, le japonais le poursuivit . 

" Halte ! " ordonna-t-il . 

La fille, car ce ne pouvait être qu'une fille à la longue natte qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille, sursauta mais continua de courir . 

__

Ah, c'est comme çà ? pensa Heero en esquissant un sourire de défi . 

Sans la quitter une seconde des yeux, il galopa après elle mais avec la foule et les stands de marchandises, il était à son désavantage et vit bientôt sa proie lui échapper . 

__

Shimatta ! Ce n'est pas une fille qui me battra comme çà ! 

Il fit accélérer Wing jusqu'à son maximum et rapidement, ne se retrouva plus qu'à une poignée d'elle . Soudain, elle se retourna et lui lança un regard moqueur et malicieux . C'est alors qu'il la vit tirer un drap d'un étalage de melons et de pastèques à sa droite, faisant ainsi dégringoler tous les fruits . Et bien sûr, Wing et lui passèrent en plein dessus, faisant trébucher le pauvre cheval . 

" KUSO ! OMAE O KORESU ! " s'écria Heero, furieux en tentant de remettre Wing sur ses sabots . 

Il entendit un éclat de rire devant lui . Il releva la tête et vit la fille se courber en deux, les larmes aux yeux . 

" Eh bien alors, mon Colonel ? Déjà à terre ? Vous avez besoin d'aide peut-être ? "

Heero lui lança un regard meurtrier qui laissa de marbre l'adolescente si ce n'est la rendre plus amusée . En un clin d'œil, il réussit à remettre son étalon sur pieds et s'avança dangereusement près de sa proie . Celle-ci poussa un cri de surprise et reprit sa fuite, bien plus rapidement cette fois-ci . 

Maintenant, Heero était * furieux * . Furieux et humilié dans son amour-propre . S'il devait passer la ville au peigne fin, il le ferait . Mais il aurait le dernier mot ! 

__

Oh oui ! Tu peux compter là-dessus promit Heero, le regard brillant de rage . 

Mais il devait admettre qu'il était surpris de trouver quelqu'un lui tenir tête, lui, le Soldat Parfait . Ce devait bien être la première fois .

__

Hn . Une journée pas si ennuyeuse que çà après tout . 

Au lieu de suivre la silhouette noire devant lui, il tourna vers sa gauche et prit un raccourci . Il connaissait tous les coins et recoins de la ville . Qu'on lui présente une carte et il pourrait la redessiner les yeux fermés . Passant par une ruelle à sa droite, il en sortit pour se trouver face à face avec son voleur .

__

Gagné ! 

La fille fit un bond de surprise et faillit en faire lâcher ses pommes . 

" J'ai dit * halte * , " dit-il froidement mais le regard triomphant . 

Il eut le temps de l'examiner . Il était curieux de savoir quelle tête pouvait avoir celle qui avait presque réussit à lui échapper . *Presque*. 

Et à sa grande surprise, il se trouva devant un garçon au lieu d'une fille . Il était habillé complètement de noir . Il avait du mal à déterminer quel genre de vêtement il portait . Avec son col blanc, on aurait dit un prêtre . Mais après ce qu'il venait de voir, il n'était * certainement pas * un prêtre . Plus petit que lui sûrement d'une dizaine de centimètres, il était très mince - sûrement dû à la faim - mais ses épaules larges étaient bien celles d'un garçon . Son visage semblait avoir encore gardé ses traits d'enfant . Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans . Des joues rondes, une bouche rose et pulpeuse, un petit nez et des yeux impossiblement grands et ronds qui le regardaient maintenant, hésitants et ennuyés mais pas une lueur de peur ne remplit son regard . 

Le garçon poussa un soupir résigné et baissa les bras . 

" Ok, pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton, " dit-il . 

Heero leva un sourcil à ces mots puis reprit, glacial : " Suis moi . "

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement de plus, il vit le garçon passer une main dans une de ses poches puis en sortir un pétard qu'il alluma et envoya vers lui . Tout cela en quelques secondes . Aussitôt, il éclata et Wing recula, effrayé, hennissant de peur . Heero tenta de le calmer et le rassurer autant qu'il put mais le pauvre animal ne l'écouta pas . Il entendit encore ce rire - que Heero commença à trouver de plus en plus énervant .

" On dirait bien que ce sera plutôt pour une prochaine fois, hum ? " entendit-il derrière la fumée qui l'entourait . " Au plaisir de vous revoir, mon Colonel ! " salua, moqueur, le garçon puis il courut aussi rapidement qu'il put . 

Quand les pétards se furent arrêtés et la fumée dispersée, plus de garçon natté à l'horizon . 

Étonnamment, Heero ne se mit pas en colère mais fixa devant lui l'endroit où il avait vu le garçon s'enfuir . Ses yeux se remplirent d'une flamme qu'il n'y avait jamais eu auparavant . 

__

Hn . J'attendrais notre prochaine rencontre, baka . Et quand on se retrouvera … 

Et sur ces paroles, il reprit son chemin . 

A SUIVRE …

__

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! 

Bye ^_^


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'éveil

****

TITRE : **ANGEL OF MINE**

AUTEUR : sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS : Yaoi, AU, sap, angst, violence

****

DISCLAIMERS : Gundam Wing est la propriété de Sunrise & Cie , blablabla …

****

Notes : Merci, les amis pour vos reviews ^_^ . **seskhmet : *** rit * oui, le 'mystérieux jeune homme' n'était pas si difficile à deviner . **Shizuku : **ai-je déjà dit que j'aimais l'héroic-fantaisie ? J'ai bcp aimé 'les chroniques de Lodoss' . **shakes kinder pinquy :** voilà la suite, mon capitaine ! 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 2 : L'éveil

Chaque fin de semaine, le roi Peacecraft réunissait ses ministres et conseillers pour parler du _" problème OZ "_ . Ces derniers jours encore, le roi Tsubarov avait lancé une attaque contre deux pays voisins du royaume, les encerclant complètement . Sa stratégie était évidente . Il s'apprêtait à les attaquer . 

" A votre avis mes amis, que devons-nous faire ? " demanda Miliardo .

" Majesté, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre . Il faut attaquer, " dit le Général Pierce . 

" Oui mais ne devrions-nous pas venir en aide à nos voisins ? Ainsi, Tsubarov ne viendra pas jusqu'à nous et nous épargnerons le peuple, " dit le ministre des affaires étrangères .

" C'est vrai, nous avons eu tant de mal à reconstruire le royaume, " ajouta le ministre des finances . 

Quelqu'un soupira et dit : " Tout serait déjà fini si nous avions encore Shinigami . "

Tous acquiescèrent mais seul un sursauta à ces mots . Au bout de la grande table, Heero Yuy serra les dents aux paroles qui suivirent . 

" Toutes ces recherches n'ont conduit à rien . Depuis maintenant quinze ans, il pourrait être n'importe où . "

" Pensez-vous qu'il soit avec Tsubarov ? "

" … "

La suite, Heero ne l'entendit plus . Tout ce qu'il entendait étaient les coups d'épée et les cris . 

__

*~*~*~*~*~flashback~*~*~*~*~*

Une grande explosion . 

" Nous sommes attaqués ! " 

__

Des cris, des hurlements .

Papa ? Où es papa ? 

Quelqu'un qui lui prend la main, qui l'emmène à l'écart .

" Laissez-moi ! Il faut que j'aille chercher mon père, il est … "

Il se retourne . Du sang …

" Papa ! "

Son père … Du sang partout … 

" PAPAAAA !!! "

*~*~*~*~*~fin flashback~*~*~*~*~*

" Colonel Yuy ! "

Heero ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le Général Pierce .

" Excusez-moi, vous disiez ? " dit-il aussi calme que d'habitude bien qu'il sentit la sueur perlée à son front .

" Nous nous demandions s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de reconnaître Shinigami . Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait parlé d'un tatouage ? "

Heero acquiesça . 

" Lady Ayamoris m'a dit qu'il en aurait un à l'épaule gauche . Une étoile bleue entrelacée autour d'une rose noire . "

Le roi poussa un soupir .

" Si seulement il savait combien nous avons besoin de lui . Et dire qu'il pourrait être n'importe où . "

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deux ombres noires dissimulées derrière un stand suivirent avidement des yeux le marchand étaler ses produits . Quand l'homme se retourna pour discuter avec l'un des siens, le plus grand des deux se redressa . 

" Ne bouge pas d'ici . Tu as compris, Hilde ? "

L'autre hocha de la tête . Le soleil éclaira la petite silhouette accroupie et découvrit une petite fille d'environ huit ans aux cheveux noirs . Elle était habillée d'une robe beige aux manches longues . Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés mais son visage était propre : de grands yeux bleus malicieux et une bouche qui semblait prête à rire à tout moment . 

Après s'être assurée qu'elle était bien cachée, l'ombre s'avança lentement sans quitter des yeux le marchand . Un rayon de soleil traversa le ciel éclairant le garçon à la longue natte brune et dorée et aux vêtements noirs . S'accroupissant brusquement contre le stand, il leva un bras et attrapa le pain tant convoité, puis retourna rejoindre rapidement sa jeune amie .

Quand celle-ci le vit revenir hors de danger et les mains remplies, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie .

" T'es le meilleur, Duo ! " s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou . 

" Eh eh ! Tu en doutais, princesse ? " dit celui qui s'appelait Duo en lui tapotant affectueusement la tête . 

" J'ai faim ! " dit Hilde en cherchant à attraper le pain . 

Duo rit et le partagea en deux, une plus grande part pour la petite fille et l'autre pour lui . Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il en avait été toujours ainsi . Et quand il n'y en avait pas assez, Duo laissait sa part pour elle . Hilde ne disait rien maintenant, elle savait que ce qu'elle dirait ne ferait pas changer d'avis le grand garçon . 

Les deux enfants marchèrent tranquillement à travers la ville, heureux d'avoir le ventre plein pour aujourd'hui . Ils n'avaient peut-être pas de toit ni de beaux vêtements mais du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble, peu importait le reste . 

" Eh, les gars ! Regardez ce que l'on a là . "

Duo s'arrêta . Trois soldats se tenaient devant eux . Il regarda autour de lui . Ils étaient seuls, dans une ruelle déserte . 

__

Merde ! 

L'un deux s'approcha de Hilde et lui prit le bras brutalement .

" Eh poussin ! Tu sais que t'es mignonne . Tu veux pas venir avec moi, j'vais te montrer quelque chose de très amusant . "

Les deux autres se mirent à ricaner derrière .

Duo de son côté vit rouge . Personne ne mettait la main sur Hilde de cette façon . Et surtout pas ces vulgaires soldats . 

" Laissez-là tranquille ! " dit-il le ton grave et menaçant . 

" Duo ! " s'écria la petite fille, apeurée tout en essayant en vain de s'échapper .

L'homme, un grand brun, baraqué, se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea de la tête au pied .

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ? Attend ton tour . " 

Puis il se retourna vers Hilde et lui caressa la joue . Cette fois, Duo sentit son sang bouillonner . Avec un cri de rage, il fonça sur lui mais aussitôt, l'un des deux autres hommes intervint et lui frappa au ventre .

" Duo ! " cria Hilde, les larmes aux yeux, sans quitter du regard le garçon qui tentait de se remettre sur ses pieds tandis que les deux soldats le retinrent par chaque bras .

" Tiens toi tranquille, gamin si tu ne veux pas que çà finisse mal, " lui prévint le brun . " Si tu bouges encore, tu peux dire adieu à la fille, " ajouta-t-il en levant un couteau sous la gorge de Hilde . 

Duo lui lança un regard glacial tout en se débattant furieusement . 

" Duo, aide-moi ! " pleura Hilde .

" Tout ira bien, Hildie . Tout ira bien . Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout, ok ? " lui rassura-t-il en lui envoyant un sourire . 

" Oui oui, tout ira bien si tu te laisses faire, petite, " fit le brun en passant une main sous sa jupe . 

Profitant du moment où les yeux des deux autres n'étaient plus sur lui, il se dégagea de leur grippe brutalement mais le brun n'avait pas relâché sa garde et se retourna vers lui sans lâcher Hilde . Tout ce qui suivit ensuite se passa comme au ralenti . Duo vit du coin des yeux les deux soldats courir après lui mais ses yeux restèrent fixer sur Hilde qu'il vit mordre le bras du grand brun . Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur et la surprise lui fit resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle faisant remonter son couteau autour de sa gorge . 

Les yeux grands ouverts, Hilde s'effondra sur le sol, le sang coulant à flot de son cou . Même le soldat resta surpris devant ce qui venait de se passer . Il ne s'était pas attendu à çà lui non plus . 

Duo resta debout, les yeux fixés sur la petite forme à ses pieds . 

" O … oni-chan ? " dit la petite voix faible . 

Duo sentit ses pieds s'avancer lentement sans qu'il sache comment . Il s'accroupit devant elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras .

" Hildie ? "

" Oni-chan … j'ai mal, " dit-elle en lui serrant la main . 

" C'est rien, c'est rien Hildie, " dit-il en réfrénant un sanglot . " Tout va bien . "

Il respira un grand coup puis la regarda dans les yeux, le regard rempli de tendresse et de calme . 

" Ferme les yeux maintenant . Tu vas voir, après tu n'auras plus mal . "

Hilde ferma les yeux . 

" C'est vrai, çà … çà fait plus mal, " dit-elle puis elle sourit .

" Hildie ? "

Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement .

__

Non s'il vous plaît, pas encore ! Pas elle ! 

" Hilde ? Hilde !"

Il la secoua de plus en plus fort mais ses yeux restèrent toujours fermés et ses lèvres scellées dans cet éternel sourire . 

" Eh chef ! Faut filer . On va avoir de gros ennuis si on reste là, " dit l'un des deux autres soldats .

Le 'chef' hocha la tête .

" Eh regardez ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? " s'écria l'autre soldat . 

Ils virent tous les trois le garçon se lever et avancer d'un pas vers eux . Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui . On aurait dit quelqu'un d'autre . Aussitôt, tous les trois reculèrent effrayés . 

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " s'écria l'un d'eux . " Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? "

" Comment veux-tu que je sache ? " cria le brun, la voix tremblante . 

" Chef ! Regardez ses yeux ! "

Le brun se retourna et ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner . Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareils . Il avait remarqué leur couleur améthyste quand il l'avait vu mais maintenant, ses yeux semblaient s'illuminer et briller comme deux diamants violets . Ses cheveux s'étaient détachés de la natte qui les retenait et ondulaient librement autour de lui . 

" Vous avez tué Hilde, " dit-il en s'approchant à nouveaux . 

Les trois sentirent soudain l'air se modifier comme si le vent venait de souffler brusquement . Sous leurs yeux exorbités, des étincelles se mirent à briller autour de Duo comme si l'air était chargé d'électricité statique et maintenant, ses cheveux vibraient dans tous les sens . S'ils n'avaient pas si peur, ils auraient pu dire que ce garçon qu'ils avaient devant eux était d'une beauté quasi divine .

" C'est un démon ! " s'écria l'un des trois en voulant s'enfuir . 

Mais à peine avait-t-il fait un pas qu'il se trouva devant Duo . 

" C'est impossible ! C'est impossible ! " cria-t-il en reculant . _ Comment peut-il être si rapide ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu bouger . _

Duo s'avança et brutalement, posa sa main droite sur son visage .

" Vous avez tué Hilde, " répéta-t-il de la même voix monotone, ses yeux se mettant à briller d'un éclat améthyste aveuglant . " Meurs . " 

Les deux autres soldats entendirent un craquement alors que la tête de l'homme fit un tour complet autour de son cou . 

" Cours ! Cours ! " s'écria le chef à l'autre soldat et en se mettant lui aussi à courir dans l'autre sens . 

Mais en un instant, Duo fut devant eux et avant que chacun ait pu pousser un cri, ils tombèrent sur le sol, morts .

Duo resta devant leurs corps, le regard impassible, les cheveux dénoués, le sang recouvrant ses vêtements . L'air se changea peu à peu pour redevenir stable et aussitôt il sentit ses forces le quitter et tomba, inconscient .

Juste après, des pas résonnèrent dans l'allée . Le regard encore stupéfait, le nouveau venu s'arrêta devant Duo . 

" Kami-sama ! " murmura Heero . 

A SUIVRE …

__

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! 

Bye ^_^


	4. Chapitre 3 : Celui que je ne suis pas

****

TITRE : **ANGEL OF MINE**

AUTEUR : sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS : Yaoi, AU, sap, angst, violence

****

DISCLAIMERS : Gundam Wing est la propriété de Sunrise & Cie , blablabla …

****

Notes : Merci, les amis pour vos reviews ^_^ . **shakes kinder pinquy **et **sailor digital**

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 3 : Celui que je ne suis pas 

La bibliothèque du château Peacecraft était l'endroit le plus tranquille et qui mettait le plus à l'aise Heero . Le Colonel avait d'autre part un appartement au palais comme certains membres de l'élite de la garde royale . Situé à l'aide Ouest, le bâtiment se composait de chambres, d'une bibliothèque, d'un grand salon et d'autres pièces . Le roi tenait beaucoup à ce qu'ils soient près de lui . Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en eux entièrement et c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour leurs services . Heero avait bien sûr une résidence à lui mais il avait jugé que le château était l'endroit le plus sûr .

Le plus sûr pour cacher quelqu'un .

Réunis dans la grande pièce, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei écoutèrent leur Colonel leur relater ce qui s'était passé ce matin au marché .

" C'est incroyable ! " s'exclama Quatre . " Il les a tués tous les trois en quelques secondes ! "

Heero acquiesça mais son visage restait perplexe .

" Il était vraiment très rapide . C'est à peine si je l'ai vu bouger . Quand je suis arrivé, ces trois soldats venaient de tuer cette fille, _Hilde_ il me semble, et c'est là qu'il est devenu complètement différent . "

" Ce n'est pas un mage, c'est sûr, " dit le blond les sourcils froncés .

Trowa le regarda et sourit . 

" Venant d'un mage lui-même, on ne peut que te croire . "

Quatre sourit à son tour puis réfléchit de nouveau . 

" Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un pouvoir pareil . Les mages peuvent guérir et prédire l'avenir pour certains d'entre eux . Les sorciers ont le pouvoir de la magie blanche et noire . A part çà, je ne vois pas d'autres catégories ."

" Yuy, as-tu eu le temps de l'interroger ? " demanda Wufei .

Heero hocha de la tête de gauche à droite .

" Non, il s'est tout de suite évanoui . A mon avis, le choc et l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs ont dû lui demander beaucoup d'énergie ."

" Heero, et si tu nous le montrais ? Peut-être que je saurais quelque chose en le voyant, " dit Quatre .

Le Colonel acquiesça et tous se levèrent . Ils suivirent le grand couloir puis montèrent un escalier . Quelques portes plus loin, Heero s'arrêta et entra dans une chambre .

C'était une très grande pièce . Les mûrs blancs étaient ornés de dessins et de tableaux tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres . Une table au coin de la pièce était dressée contenant une grande carafe d'eau et ce qui ressemblait à des médicaments . Une grande armoire en chêne se tenait adossée à l'autre bout de la pièce . Et au milieu, à côté d'une grande fenêtre donnant sur les beaux jardins du palais, il y avait un lit . En s'approchant, les quatre hommes virent une petite silhouette entre les draps fins . Quand elle remua, son visage se découvrit et les trois garçons émirent un cri de surprise . 

Il était vraiment magnifique . Ses cheveux dénoués s'éparpillaient un peu partout sur le lit, attrapant au passage quelques rayons de soleil qui donnaient un éclat doré à leur couleur châtaigne . De longs cils reposaient contre des joues rondes et rosées . Des lèvres pulpeuses suivirent, l'expression boudeuse, donnant au visage un air gamin . Le teint était clair, presque pâle, donnant l'impression de fragilité dans son apparence mais la silhouette fine laissait deviner un corps fort et athlétique .

" Il ne doit pas avoir plus de quinze ans, " s'exclama Quatre .

" Et dire que nous, à vingt ans passés, sommes impressionnés devant cet enfant, " fit Wufei ironique .

" Tu ne l'as pas vu se battre, " rétorqua Heero en s'adossant au mûr . " Alors Quatre, qu'en dis-tu ? "

" Désolé Heero, mais je ne vois rien . En faîtes, je n'arrive même pas à sentir quelque chose de lui . C'est comme si une forte barrière l'entourait . Impossible de toucher son esprit, " dit Quatre perplexe .

" C'est plutôt étrange, " dit Trowa en prenant la parole .

" Oui, normalement chaque personne a une sorte d'aura qui se dégage de lui, chaque émotion l'influençant plus ou moins . Même Heero, froid et renfermé comme il est, je peux le percer mais pour ce garçon, impossible . "

Heero grogna au commentaire de Quatre à son sujet mais retint ses mots quand la forme dans le lit se mit à bouger .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ouvrant et clignant des yeux, Duo vit aussitôt qu'il n'était pas dans un endroit familier . Son regard se posa sur un plafond blanc et immaculé, différent de celui noir, fissuré et tacheté de la dernière vieille cachette qu'il avait trouvée la nuit d'avant . Il sentit quelque chose de doux sous ses doigts et son cerveau enregistra _soie _. _ SOIE !!! _C'était bien la première fois qu'il en touchait si près . Aussitôt, il s'assit et se tint sur ses gardes.

Devant lui se trouvaient quatre hommes qu'il jugea plus âgés que lui et d'après leur maintien, être des soldats . Un blond aux yeux bleus lui sourit gentiment . Il était mince et un peu plus grand que lui et d'après ce qu'il voyait, le blond semblait être le plus petit du groupe . Il se voyait déjà lever la tête pour leur parler . Bonjour le torticolis ! A côté de lui, un brun avec de drôles de mèches retombant sur un côté de son visage le fixait avec ses yeux verts , les bras croisés sur sa poitrine . A sa droite, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval et aux yeux noirs comme l'onyx le dévisageait, l'air sur ses gardes comme s'il était prêt à attaquer . Et enfin, le quatrième se tenait à sa gauche, adossé au mûr . Il semblait être le leader du groupe car, alors que les trois autres portaient le même uniforme - une veste et un pantalon beige avec une ceinture bleue pour le blond, verte pour le brun et rouge pour l'asiatique - celui-ci portait un uniforme blanc orné de médailles et d'une cape bleue de la même couleur que les yeux de son possesseur . Des cheveux noirs tombaient en bataille sur ses yeux, donnant à son visage un air déterminé qui se reflétait dans son regard . 

Duo les dévisagea tous les quatre avec méfiance tout en calculant rapidement ses chances de sortir d'ici vivant . L'expression ne passa pas inaperçu et Quatre s'empressa de le rassurer .

" Ne t'en fais pas . Tu es à l'abri ici . Nous ne te ferons pas de mal . "

" Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? " demanda Duo le ton sec .

" Je m'appelle Quatre Reberba Winner et voici Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei et le Colonel Heero Yuy . Tu es dans une des chambres du palais royal . "

" Je suis dans le PALAIS ! " s'exclama Duo surpris . " Mais comment j'ai pu arriver là ? "

Soudain, il regarda partout et sans s'en rendre compte, son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite . 

" Hildie ? Où est Hilde ? " s'écria-t-il en les regardant furieusement .

Les trois soldats se regardèrent, incertain . 

" Elle est morte . "

Les trois hommes sursautèrent devant le ton froid de leur colonel . Quatre voulut protester et ajouter quelque chose mais Duo se tourna vers Heero et fit un geste de dénégation de la tête . 

" Non, vous mentez ! "

Heero haussa des épaules, comme si ce qu'il pensait l'indifférait .

" Rappelle-toi . Un des soldats l'a tuée devant tes yeux, " dit-il de la même voix glacée . 

Tous les deux échangèrent un long regard comme pour défier l'autre de dire le contraire : cobalt contre améthyste, améthyste contre cobalt . Quelque chose chez Heero cliqua _ Améthyste ? _ mais il le mit de côté pour plus tard . 

" Te rappelles-tu de quelque chose ? " intervint la voix calme de Trowa . 

Duo se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, les doigts crispés dans les draps . Il ne savait plus où il en était .

" Ce que je me rappelle ? " répéta-t-il . 

Il se força au calme et ferma les yeux . Soudain, des images se projetèrent devant lui .

__

Hilde, le regard surpris, la gorge tranchée

Les trois hommes tentant de s'enfuir

Un étrange sentiment de paix et de sérénité s'emparant de lui

Les corps sans vie des soldats

Le souffle rapide, les yeux exorbités, Duo crut que son cerveau allait exploser . Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un cri de détresse .

" NOOOON ! C'est faux ! C'est faux ! "

Quatre sentit son cœur se crisper en ressentant la peur et la douleur qui s'emparaient du garçon . Il voulut s'approcher de lui quand celui-ci leva les yeux sur eux, le regard furieux . Mais ce n'était pas la douleur qu'il y lisait qui le fit reculer . C'était l'éclat améthyste lumineux qui y brillait qui firent Wufei et Trowa frissonner et Heero le dévisager intensément . 

" VOUS MENTEZ ! VOUS MENTEZ ! "

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trowa referma la porte derrière eux, juste avant qu'un vase n'éclata contre le mûr . 

" Il est plutôt émotif, " commenta Wufei .

" Mais il est dans une si grande peine, " dit Quatre en posant sa main au niveau de son cœur .

Trowa s'avança et posa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de l'arabe .

" Tu as une idée de ce qu'il peut être ? J'ai eu l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre dans ses yeux, " dit Trowa en exprimant la pensée de tout le monde tout haut .

Quatre fit non de la tête . 

" Je vais chercher dans mes livres pour vérifier . "

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers leur Colonel . Il se tenait devant la porte, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fixés dessus comme s'il voulait regarder à travers . Puis il se retourna et sans un mot, fit signe de partir .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, Duo ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer le premier objet qu'il eut sous la main contre le mûr . Il éclata en mille morceaux mais çà lui était égal . Il refusait de croire que Hilde, la petite fille qu'il avait rencontrée cinq ans plus tôt dans les rues, affamée et seule comme lui, celle qu'il avait considérée comme une sœur, sa seule famille, soit morte .

__

Regarde la vérité en face . Tu sais qu'ils ont raison . 

Duo poussa un cri de rage .

__

Reprends toi Duo . Tu savais qu'en t'attachant à quelqu'un, tout se terminerait ainsi . As-tu oublié Père Maxwell, Sœur Helen ? 

Duo se força au calme . Il fallait qu'il reste calme ou sinon, il deviendrait fou . Il reprit un souffle normal puis se leva et remit ses chaussures en silence . Il refit sa natte qui s'était défaite et sortit de la chambre . 

Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici au plus vite . Il ne leur faisait pas confiance . Et surtout pas ce colonel . Il se doutait que c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé évanoui et l'avait ramené ici . 

Avançant dans le couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant la richesse qui l'entourait . Il n'avait jamais vu de choses aussi belles dans sa vie . Après dix minutes d'errance, il fut certain de s'être perdu . Il avait l'impression qu'il ne trouverait pas la sortie . Puis, sur un coup de tête, il prit la première porte à sa droite et l'ouvrit .

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la sortie . Mais il entra tout de même . Quelque chose l'attirait à l'intérieur, comme si on l'appelait . Duo observa ses alentours et vit que la pièce était dans l'obscurité, avec uniquement une grande fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient rabattues donnant sur l'extérieur . 

Pas un meuble ne se trouvait dans la pièce . Il y avait seulement cinq marches qui donnaient sur une sorte de table en verre . Il avança et monta les marches . Il se pencha et vit une longue arme reposée dessus .

Ce qui captiva Duo, ce fut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une arme ordinaire . Elle ressemblait plutôt à une faux : un long manche noir d'environ un mètre qui se terminait en forme de demi lune . Il était sûr qu'elle pourrait couper n'importe quel métal d'un coup sec . Ebahi et impressionné, Duo sentit ses pieds s'avancer et l'instant d'après, il avait la faux entre ses mains . 

Un sentiment nouveau mais qu'il trouva familier, s'empara de lui . Il sentit un calme étrange en lui . Il ferma les yeux et aussitôt, des images se bousculèrent devant ses yeux .

__

Un champ de bataille en ruine, dans un pays étranger, des corps par centaine, sans vie, à ses pieds .

Il se vit tuer avec cette faux des soldats les uns après les autres .

Puis il se vit tuer les trois soldats . 

Duo ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et tomba à genou, tremblant . Il relâcha rapidement l'arme de ses mains . Que voulait dire toutes ces images ? Il ne s'était jamais battu sur un champ de bataille avant ! Il n'avait jamais quitter Peacecraft non plus ! 

" Qu… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? " murmura-t-il désespéré .

A SUIVRE …

__

Un petit mot, pleaaaaase! 

Bye ^_^


	5. Chapitre 4 : Vie de château

****

TITRE : **ANGEL OF MINE**

AUTEUR : sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS : Yaoi, AU, sap, angst, violence, lemon plus tard ( vous avez remarqué le NC-17 ? Me suis dit que çà vous plairait )

****

DISCLAIMERS : Gundam Wing est la propriété de Sunrise & Cie , blablabla …

****

Notes : Merci, les amis pour vos reviews ^_^ . **shizuku **et **Ephy**

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 4 : Vie de château

" Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? "

La voix dure et cinglante le fit sursauter . Duo se retourna et vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds dans une longue robe bleue . Elle était plutôt jolie avec son teint blanc et sa silhouette mince et gracieuse . Duo se leva aussitôt et nettoya son pantalon sali par la poussière . 

" Excusez-moi . Je me suis perdu . Je cherchais la sortie, " répondit Duo en reprenant son calme . 

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils .

" Qui êtes-vous ? Il est interdit de venir ici . "

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la faux aux pieds de Duo .

" Et comment osez-vous toucher DeathScythe, " s'écria-t-elle, furieuse . " Il est interdit de le manipuler ! "

__

DeathScythe … Ce nom me semble familier . 

" Eh ! J'ai dit que j'étais désolé . Et puis il n'a rien, votre DeathScythe . Pas de quoi en faire un plat, " dit-il exaspéré .

" Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ! Je suis … "

" Laissez, Princesse Relena . Je m'occupe de lui, " dit une voix grave et familière . 

Duo se retourna et le fusilla du regard . Heero se tenait à l'entrée, les bras croisés .

" Heerooooooooo ! Comme je suis contente de vous voir ! "

Duo se retint de grincer des dents . Il n'avait jamais entendu une voix pareille . On aurait dit le cri d'un singe … ou d'un orang-outan . Il vit _princesse Relena _s'accrocher au bras du colonel . Elle se mit à battre des cils et à lui sourire béatement . 

__

Elle est complètement mordue, ma parole ! 

Dès maintenant, il classa Relena parmi les personnes qu'il éviterait, princesse ou pas . Il plaignait presque Heero . Presque .

" Sa Majesté vous demande, Relena, " dit Heero du même ton calme et détaché . Il aurait aussi bien pu se tenir en pleine tempête de neige et rester pareil . Duo aurait été prêt à le parier . 

" Oh, dommage ! J'aurai bien voulu rester avec vous . Nous nous reverrons plus tard . "

Elle lui tendit la main que Heero baisa mécaniquement puis elle partit - sans avoir regarder une seule fois Duo . 

Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce . Il vit Heero poser ses yeux sur DeathScythe puis le regarder à nouveau . Ses sourcils froncèrent, comme soupçonneux mais il ne dit pas un mot . 

Duo n'avait pas envi de rester ici, surtout avec lui . Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le rendait nerveux . Rien qu'à le voir, il avait envi de filer aussi loin que possible . Et c'est ce qu'il fit en passant devant lui pour ouvrir la porte .

" Un instant, " ordonna Heero .

Le ton indiquait de suivre l'ordre sur le champ s'il ne voulait pas le regretter .

" Oui, _Colonel, _" dit Duo sarcastique en se retournant vers lui .

" Où comptes-tu aller ? "

" Je m'en vais, si ce n'était pas évident . Il n'est pas question que je reste une seconde de plus ici . "

Duo se retourna pour partir quand Heero l'attrapa par le poignet brusquement . 

" Il faut que les choses soient claires entre nous, Duo . Tant que Quatre ne sait pas ce qui t'arrive, tu seras considéré comme une menace pour Peacecraft . Si tu veux que l'on continue à te traiter correctement, agit de même . Jusqu'à ordre contraire, tu resteras ici . "

Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles . Comment osait-il lui donner des ordres . Qui croyait-il qu'il était ? Sa mère peut-être ! Furieux, il voulut se dégager mais ce geste n'eut pour effet que de renforcer la grippe que Heero avait sur lui . Duo leva les yeux et lui lança un regard meurtrier qui laissa de marbre le colonel . Ses yeux cobalts restèrent deux glaciers . Ses mèches brunes et chocolats tombaient en bataille sur son visage, lui donnant un air mystérieux . Il était plus grand que lui d'une dizaine de centimètres, obligeant Duo à lever la tête pour le regarder en face . 

Il sentit alors une odeur lui attaquer les narines . Un parfum fort mais agréable . Un parfum masculin qui venait du Colonel . Duo se sentit attiré par cette odeur ensorcelante . Il avait envi de se rapprocher et d'être plus près . Il sentit vaguement ses jambes flageoler . Il n'aurait pas été surpris qu'il tombe sur le sol . Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux du japonais, comme hypnotisé par leur couleur bleu mer .

Mais la magie cessa quand Heero le relâcha .

" Je t'ai à l'œil . "

Quand il fut sûr qu'il soit parti, Duo glissa lourdement sur le plancher . 

__

Oh merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Duo ? Un peu plus et tu lui sautais dessus ! Crétin . 

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant si ce n'est se résigner ? Il devait admettre - bien qu'à contre cœur - qu'ils ne lui voulaient aucun mal . Et puis, qui pourrait mieux lui dire ce qui lui arrivait qu'un mage tel que Quatre ? Etre dans le flou le rendait inquiet et nerveux . Pas un bon mélange … S'il voulait des réponses, il devait rester avec eux, que çà lui plaise ou non . 

Maintenant que le problème était résolu, un autre se posait . Comment expliquer la présence de Duo dans le château ? Il ne pouvait pas rester ici sans raison . Les gens se poseraient des questions . Ce fut Trowa qui émit l'idée que Duo pourrait travailler comme employé dans le palais . Lui trouver une place ne fut pas difficile et le lendemain, il devint un des valets du château . 

" Justement, ce soir, il y a une réception, " dit Quatre . " Tu pourras tester tout ce que tu as appris, Duo ."

Les cinq jeunes hommes se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque . Ils avaient pour habitude de s'y retrouver ici quand ils avaient un peu de repos à leur disposition .

" Quoi ?!! " s'écria Duo en se levant aussitôt . " Tu plaisantes ! Cà fait que trois jours que j'ai commencé . "

" Il n'y aura que deux cents personnes . Pas de quoi s'affoler, Maxwell, " dit Wufei en continuant de nettoyer son sabre .

" Ah ah merci, Wu . Cà me rassure vachement, " fit Duo en lui jetant un regard glacial . " J'veux pas . Je suis sûr que je me rendrais ridicule ! " 

" Ce n'est pas à toi de décider Duo . Je te rappelle que tu es ici sous mes ordres, " dit Heero adossé au mûr . 

Duo se retourna et lui lança un regard meurtrier . Le Colonel se contenta de lui sourire, amusé . 

" Et puis toi qui te plaignais que tu t'ennuyais . Là, tu n'auras pas le temps de râler, " continua-t-il à dire .

Duo était prêt à lui lancer le livre qu'il tenait à la figure . Il était sûr qu'il l'éviterait mais au moins çà le calmerait . On aurait dit que cette situation l'amusait . Lui qui était le type qui ne plaisantait et ne s'amusait jamais . Le sadique ! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quelques invités s'étaient déjà présentés . Mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer . Quatre était dans le hall, à attendre ses amis quand Relena arriva .

" Quatre, avez-vous vu Heero ? Il faut * absolument * que je le vois . "

Les sentiments que Relena éprouvait pour le Colonel n'étaient inconnus de personne au palais . A la façon dont elle le suivait partout, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer . Mais malgré toutes les fois où Heero montrait qu'il n'était pas intéressé, la jeune fille ne semblait avoir rien compris . Quatre savait que s'il répondait à la princesse et lui disait où se trouvait Heero, il pouvait être sûr de rejoindre ses ancêtres sous peu de temps .

" Désolé, Relena . Je ne l'ai pas vu, " dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle respectueusement . 

Celle-ci tapa du pied, irritée . 

" Je suis sûre qu'il doit être encore avec ce garçon . Enfin quoi ! Ce n'est juste qu'un valet . Il n'a pas besoin de leçons particulières pour servir un verre d'eau ! "

Quatre préféra ne pas répondre . Et puis de toute façon, il avait l'habitude avec les humeurs de Relena . Vous pouviez dire tout ce que vous vouliez, une fois qu'elle avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de lui faire comprendre quelque chose .

" Je ne sais pas . Pardonnez-moi, il faut que j'y aille . " 

Et aussitôt, il partit en vitesse . Quelques temps plus tard, il trouva justement Heero .

" Heero ! Tu me dois un verre ! " fit l'arabe essoufflé .

Celui-ci se contenta de lever un sourcil interrogateur .

" Je viens de semer Relena, " expliqua-t-il .

Le japonais réprima un frisson . 

" Je t'en paierais deux . "

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? La réception va commencer . "

" J'attends Duo . Il devait essayer son uniforme pour ce soir . "

" Tu crois que çà ira ? " demanda Quatre . 

Celui-ci ne répondit pas . Duo venait de sortir de sa chambre . Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle . L'uniforme qu'il portait était le même que tous les autres employés mais sur lui, il lui allait à la perfection . Il portait une chemise blanche qui semblait lui coller à la peau . On pouvait deviner des bras musclés mais minces et le ventre plat du garçon . Il avait ensuite un pantalon noir qui lui cintrait la taille puis qui lui serrait aux jambes et aux fesses comme une seconde peau . Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement nattés, terminés par un ruban noir assorti à ses vêtements . 

__

Magnifique pensa Heero . 

La direction de ses pensées ne plut pas du tout au Colonel . Ces derniers temps, il se trouvait à penser au jeune homme un peu plus qu'il ne le fallait . Et à l'observer un peu trop à son goût . Il n'était pas aveugle . Duo était un garçon attirant . Il n'était pas le seul à le penser . Mais se trouver à penser au garçon natté en plein meeting était autre chose . 

Furieux, Heero se retourna .

" Dépêche-toi, Duo . Il n'y a pas que toi ici . J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire . "

Duo le regarda, surpris, partir . _ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? _Il lança un regard à Quatre qui haussa les épaules, puis courut après le Colonel . 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dans l'autre aile du château, Relena était en train de faire les cent pas dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau . Elle avait cherché pendant une heure Heero sans succès et à la fin, elle se retrouvait ici . Elle était sûr qu'il était avec ce garçon . 

__

Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, toi ! 

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis entra . Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux longs sourcils s'avança vers elle . 

" Dorothy, enfin te voilà ! As-tu trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ? "

La jeune femme lui tendit une feuille . Relena la prit et la lut avidement . Un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Fais chier ! Combien de temps encore avant que le dîner soit servi ? Ils ne vont pas continuer à boire du champagne toute le nuit quand même ! Même moi çà me couperait l'appétit . 

Duo avait commencé son service depuis deux heures, servant des coupes de champagne de ci de là . Maintenant, il commençait à avoir mal au bras à force de soutenir le plateau . Il avait vu Quatre et Trowa plus tôt puis Wufei discuté avec une jeune femme - Sally était son nom d'après ce qu'il avait entendu . Heero quand à lui était avec quelques politiciens . C'était à peine s'ils avaient échangé un regard . Il ne savait pas s'il était content de son travail . Et se rendre compte que l'avis du Colonel l'importait à ce point l'énervait . 

Il alla ensuite dans la pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle où une minorité de personnes s'y trouvait . Plus convivial et plus accueillante, elle donnait sur les grands jardins du palais . Il proposa des verres à tout le monde quand il arriva à un groupe de jeunes femmes . Il voulut automatiquement faire demi-tour . Relena se trouvait parmi elles . Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas . Cà ne le dérangeait pas . Lui non plus . S'il pouvait l'éviter le plus possible, c'était tant mieux . Mais là, il était piégé . Poussant un soupir de résignation, il s'approcha d'elles . 

" Oh ! Mais vous êtes nouveau ici, " s'exclama une brune aux cheveux courts . 

" En effet, " dit Duo en lui tendant un verre . 

" Vous avez l'air si jeune ! D'où venez-vous ? " dit une autre .

Duo voulait vraiment partir . Il n'avait pas envi de raconter sa vie juste pour divertir ces filles . 

" Ne cherchez pas, mes amies . Il vient des rues, " dit Relena en sirotant tranquillement sa coupe de champagne . 

Toutes les jeunes femmes se regardèrent, surprises . Duo resta de marbre mais ses yeux restèrent sur ceux de Relena . Celle-ci esquissa un sourire . 

" Vous connaissez mon frère . Il a toujours eu le cœur sur la main . Le pauvre garçon n'aurait pas survécu dans les rues . "

Duo serra les poings, humilié . Chaque mot était comme une claque en pleine figure . Il savait bien que vivre ici était comme une chance pour lui . Qui n'aurait pas rêvé de vivre sous un toit, manger tous les jours, sans se soucier du lendemain ? Il le savait mieux que personne . Et entendre çà à haute voix, de la bouche de Relena pas moins, ne faisait que lui rappeler encore plus .

" Mais ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas Duo ? " reprit Relena . Où est cette fille, Hilde, qui te suivait partout ? "

Le nom eut l'effet désiré . Duo émit un hoquet de surprise, pris sous le choc .

" Qu… quoi ? "

" Il semblerait que trois hommes vous aient attaqués tous les deux et qu'elle en soit morte . Comment se fait-il que tu n'ais rien ? Je me suis posée la question . Si elle était si important pour toi, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir défendue ? "

Des murmures se formèrent autour d'eux . Quelques personnes s'étaient approchées, curieux . Tous attendaient une réponse du garçon . Celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur Relena .

" Mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! " s'écria Duo . 

" Si on y réfléchit bien, c'est comme si tu l'avais tuée . Tu l'as laissée mourir sans intervenir . Sinon, elle serait toujours en vie . "

Relena observa, ravie, Duo devenir blanc et pale . 

__

C'est faux ! Je n'aurais jamais voulu une chose pareille ! 

// Mais avoue qu'elle n'a pas tort .Tu aurais pu la sauver . //

NON ! C'est faux ! Si je l'avais pu, je l'aurai fait ! C'est faux… n'est-ce pas ? 

// C'est trop tard maintenant . Mais tu peux te venger . Personne n'a le droit de te juger, non ? //

Laisse-moi ! 

// Laisse la colère monter en toi . Ecoute la . //

LA FEEEEEERME !!! 

" Princesse Relena . Sa Majesté vous demande . "

La voix grave et monotone sortit Duo de ses pensées . Il n'entendit plus celle dans sa tête et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement . Il se tourna et vit Heero devant lui face à Relena . Celle-ci sursauta . Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir . Avait-il entendu ? Elle préféra partir quand la voix de Heero s'éleva à nouveau . 

" Juste une chose . Princesse Relena a omis de dire que c'était Duo lui-même qui s'était chargé de ces trois hommes comme ils le méritaient . Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse parler de lâcheté dans ce cas . Et avec deux hommes qui le retenaient, deux soldats expérimentés, contre un garçon de quinze ans, il lui aurait été impossible de faire quoi que soit . Ce n'est certainement pas la faute de Duo, n'est-ce pas Princesse Relena ? " 

Celle-ci se mordit les lèvres . Tout le monde attendait sa réponse . Certains même murmuraient et plaignait '_le pauvre garçon_' . Il y avait soudainement un changement d'opinion avec les paroles du Colonel . Relena vit le regard de Heero, froid et glacial, différent de celui qu'il avait pour habitude de porter vers elle - à savoir irrité et ennuyé - lui intimant de répondre .

" Peut-être bien . Il semblerait que mes sources soient fausses, " dit-elle, posée et grave . Et sur ce, elle partit .

Peu à peu, la foule se dispersa pour ne laisser que les cinq jeunes hommes .

" Quelle vipère ! " fulmina Quatre . Trowa hocha de la tête en silence .

" Aucun honneur, " acquiesça Wufei . 

" Je te conseille de ne plus t'approcher d'elle, " reprit Quatre en s'adressant à Duo .

Mais celui-ci était encore tout surpris . Heero, qui ne s'était jamais montré une fois aimable avec lui, venait de le défendre contre la Princesse Relena ! Il n'arrivait pas à le croire . Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux du Colonel . Il était à nouveau hypnotisé par son regard cobalt . . Quelque chose passa le temps d'un éclair dans les yeux du Colonel . Il ne put le définir et l'instant d'après, ses yeux redevinrent deux éclats d'acier . 

" Colonel Yuy, on vous demande, " dit un autre valet . 

Heero acquiesça et partit sans un mot . Duo le suivit des yeux, sa longue cape flottant derrière lui dans la foule, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le vit plus .

" Merci, " murmura-t-il doucement .

A SUIVRE …

__

Maintenant que vous avez lu, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez . Rien de tel pour me remettre au travail !

Review pleaaaaaase !!! 


	6. Chapitre 5 : Leçon d'escrime

****

TITRE : **ANGEL OF MINE**

AUTEUR : sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS : Yaoi, AU, sap, angst, violence, lemon plus tard 

****

DISCLAIMERS : Gundam Wing est la propriété de Sunrise & Cie , blablabla …

****

Notes : Merci, les amis pour vos reviews ^_^ . **Ephy : **rassure-toi, tant que Hee-chan est là, Relena ne peut rien contre Duo-chan . **Blueyes : *** rires * _la morue ? _J'aurais pas pu mieux la décrire . **sailor digitale : **tuer Relena dès sa première apparition n'aurait pas été marrant, non ? Mais je vais lui mijoter une fin terrible * ricane * . **Elmidriel : **oui, voilà un nouveau chap' . J'espère que çà te plaira autant . **shizuku : *** frissonne * hum … shizuku-chan, calme toi ok ? Me déteste pas * puppy eyes * J'ai fait ce chap' en pensant à toi . 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 5 : Leçon d'escrime 

La première fois que vous rencontriez Miliardo Peacecraft, vous ne pouviez partir sans avoir ressenti l'exceptionnelle force qui émanait du roi . Force de volonté, force de responsabilité, force de compassion … car contrairement à sa jeune sœur, Miliardo était un homme bon . Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que tout son peuple soit heureux, même s'il savait qu'il demandait l'impossible . Ses décisions étaient toujours mûrement réfléchies, ses actions consultées près de ses ministres avant d'agir . 

A l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, Miliardo était un homme très séduisant . Ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, son teint clair charmèrent plus de cœurs dans les royaumes qu'il n'aurait su compter . Il se fiança avec la princesse du royaume Ambre, Noin . Leur mariage n'avait pas encore été prévu mais il ne tarderait pas d'après les dires bien que Heero pensa plutôt qu'il préférait attendre la fin de ces conflits avec Tsubarov .

" Toute cette histoire m'inquiète, Yuy, " dit le Roi . 

Les deux hommes étaient depuis leur enfance de bons amis . Miliardo avait même eu l'espoir que Heero accepterait les avances de Relena, le japonais étant issu de la noblesse lui aussi . Mais il ne lui en voulut pas quand Heero déclina son offre . Malgré tout, Miliardo vit sa sœur suivre le jeune homme continuellement . Il savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer très ennuyeuse par moment mais il avait d'autres choses à se soucier pour lui dire quelque chose . 

" Mayer m'a rapporté qu'il avait perdu cent hommes, " reprit Miliardo, le visage grave . 

Mayer était le général des troupes envoyées dans le royaume Imani, à l'est de Peacecraft, pour aider ses alliés . 

" Tsubarov prend du terrain, " acquiesça Heero . 

Miliardo se leva puis se tint devant la fenêtre, la vue donnant sur une partie des domaines de Peacecraft . Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour arrêter OZ . Ses hommes mourraient de plus en plus, ses alliés tombaient . Bientôt, il se verrait face à son ennemi sans résistance .

" Entre nous, as-tu une idée ? Je suis toute ouïe, " fit le Roi sur le ton de la plaisanterie bien que le cœur n'y était pas .

Il vit le Colonel hésité mais il l'encouragea à parler .

" Peut-être bien . Si nous pouvions envoyer un groupe de quelques hommes jusqu'à Tsubarov . L'espionner, trouver son point faible . Sans l'approcher directement, sans qu'il s'en doute . "

Miliardo réfléchit aux paroles de son ami puis se rassit en face de lui .

" Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée . J'en parlerais à mes ministres . " Puis il se mit à sourire tandis que ses yeux s'étincelèrent . " Au fait, comment va ton protégé ? "

Heero se redressa, droit comme un i .

" Ce n'est PAS mon protégé, Miliardo, " dit Heero en ajoutant son prénom, chose qu'il faisait seulement quand il voulait faire comprendre au blond qu'il devrait mieux faire attention à ce qu'il dit .

Miliardo se mit à rire doucement . 

" On m'a rapporté ce qui s'était passé il y a deux semaines au bal . Relena et Dorothy toutes les deux sont aussi dangereuses que Tsubarov . Mais apparemment, tu es arrivé à temps . "

Heero ne se prit pas la peine de répondre aux taquineries de son ami . Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait deviner ses pensées les plus profondes . Comment il avait pu deviner son 'penchant' - pour ne pas dire son attirance - envers le jeune garçon natté . Il devait admettre que la seconde où il avait vu le visage peiné et attristé de Duo face à Relena, refusant de céder devant elle, il n'avait pas hésité . Ce qui ne les avait pas empêchés qu'à chacune de leur rencontre, ils finissaient toujours par se retenir de ne pas envoyer tout ce qu'ils avaient à portée de main à la tête de l'autre . Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi exaspérant, énervant et bavard . Oui bon … il devait le reconnaître . Il lui faisait perdre tout contrôle . Ce qui était bien la première fois dans la vie du 'Soldat Parfait' . 

" Winner n'a toujours rien trouvé lui concernant ? " reprit Miliardo .

" Non . D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il n'a jamais vu une personne aux pouvoirs pareils . "

Miliardo vit le Colonel froncer les sourcils comme pensant à quelque chose .

" Yuy ? "

Heero se leva puis s'inclina devant son roi .

" Non, rien de spécial . Maintenant, il faut que j'aille voir mes soldats . "

Miliardo le laissa partir, perplexe, puis haussa les épaules . Le jour où Heero voudrait lui confier quelque chose, il le ferait .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo s'ennuyait à mourir . Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas c'était l'ennui . Il avait besoin de s'occuper ou sinon il deviendrait dingue . S'ennuyer c'était ne rien faire, ne rien faire c'était penser . Et c'était donc penser à des choses qu'il n'avait pas envi . Comme par exemple à un certain colonel .

Cet homme était un vrai casse-tête . Duo avait pour habitude de toujours analyser ses ennemis bien qu'il avait admis qu'il n'était pas en terrain ennemi . Quatre, Trowa et Wufei par exemple, il les comprenait suffisamment pour être à l'aise avec eux . Mais pour ce qui était de Heero, il se trouvait à un mûr . Littéralement .

S'il n'était pas muet comme une carpe, refusant de lui parler si ce n'est par des '_hn_', ils finissaient par se disputer pour un rien . C'est vrai que c'était lui qui se mettait le plus souvent à élever la voix ou à claquer la porte mais franchement, il l'avait cherché lui aussi . Ce n'est pas parce qu'il lui demandait de faire une randonnée à cheval avec les autres qu'il devait dire '_Non_' sèchement . Et à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Heero se mettait à le critiquer : sur ses cheveux, sur sa tenue … Comment pouvait-on rester insensible ? Oui bon … c'est vrai qu'il y avait un peu de sa faute . Duo cherchait la compagnie du Colonel sans trop le montrer . Depuis cette réception, Duo avait senti quelque chose en lui à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près du brun . Son cœur se mettait à battre très fort, son souffle à s'accélérer et il était sûr que ses joues étaient rouges . 

__

Oh allez, avoue-le . T'as le béguin pour lui . 

" Aaaaaaah, fais chier ! " dit Duo en rage . 

Soudain, il s'arrêta . Devant lui se trouvait la salle d'entraînement des soldats . Des sabres, des archets et toutes sortes d'armes suspendaient aux mûrs . Plusieurs hommes étaient en train de s'affronter au centre de la pièce . Duo resta devant l'entrée, complètement admiratif . Sincèrement, il n'aimait pas se battre et certainement pas tuer mais le fait d'affronter quelqu'un réveillait en lui quelque chose qui aspirait au combat .

" Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, gamin ? Cette salle est réservée aux soldats . "

Duo grinça des dents . Il détestait qu'on l'appelait '_gamin_', '_petit_' et autre nom qui se référait à son jeune âge . Le pire était avec le personnel de cuisine . Il avait l'impression qu'elles l'avaient toutes prises pour son fils . Il se retrouvait toujours les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues pincées . Même s'il râlait, au fond de lui, ces gestes lui réchauffaient le cœur . Se sentir entouré et aimé étaient nouveau pour lui . Cà faisait longtemps qu'une telle chose lui était arrivée . 

" Hum … je passais juste comme çà, " répondit Duo en reculant pour partir .

" Eh attend ! " dit l'un d'eux, un brun au visage tanné, grand et musclé . 

Il s'approcha de lui et sourit . Mais Duo vit que ce sourire était faux . 

" Cà te dirait de te mesurer avec nous ? Après tout, si le colonel Yuy t'as pris sous son aile, c'est que tu dois être plutôt _bon, _non ? " 

Quelques rires accompagnèrent ses mots, doubles de sens . Duo serra les poings, furieux . Malheureusement, tout le monde ne l'avait pas dans leur cœur . Relena par exemple . Et ces soldats qui devaient être ceux de Heero se montraient ainsi sûrement par jalousie . Qui ne voudrait pas se trouver dans les bonnes grâces du Colonel Yuy ? Brave, courageux, combattant émérite, proche du roi, Heero Yuy allait être certainement gradé Général prochainement d'après les rumeurs . Voir ce garçon, inconnu et juste valet, proche du Colonel, était comme une menace pour eux . Duo les comprenait mais il refusait de se laisser traiter ainsi . 

Il avança donc à la surprise du brun .

" Quelle arme je prends ? "

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Depuis l'arrivée de Duo, Quatre n'avait pas quitté la bibliothèque un jour . Il savait que Heero comptait sur lui . Bien qu'il le faisait pour son ami, c'était aussi par curiosité qu'il se trouvait le nez plongé dans ses livres . Avoir vu Duo ce jour-là, complètement différent, ses yeux étincelant d'un éclat améthyste presque effrayant, avait réveillé son côté scientifique . 

Un livre se retrouva posé du côté d'une pile à la droite du jeune blond .

" Pas celui-là non plus, " marmonna-t-il .

Il se pencha pour attraper un autre quand il bascula de sa chaise et se trouva au milieu de plusieurs livres par terre .

" Oh ! Génial Quatre ! Huh ? "

Ses mains venaient d'attraper un livre pour le reposer sur la table quand il vit l'image qui se présentait sur la page ouverte . Ses yeux devinrent grands comme des soucoupes .

" Allah … "

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo commença à sentir la fatigue . Ses mains étaient moites contre l'épée, la sueur perlait à son front et ses jambes devenaient lourdes . Quand il vit son adversaire, le même brun qui l'avait défié, être au mieux de sa forme, il grinça des dents . 

" Alors, gamin ? Déjà fatigué ? Tu veux peut-être qu'on appelle le Colonel pour toi ? " lui dit le brun, Andrews .

" Non merci, " lui répondit Duo en souriant, " je serais moins crevé quand j'en aurais fini avec toi . "

Andrews leva un sourcil puis éclata de rire suivi par d'autres soldats . Duo, furieux, attaqua de nouveau . Il utilisa toute sa force dans ses bras mais Andrews para son attaque aisément . Il riposta en levant son épée . Duo, plus agile que lui, fit un saut et l'attaqua par sa droite . Heureusement pour Andrews, il évita de justesse celle-ci .

" Pas mal, petit . Mais c'est pas suffisant, " dit-il . 

Duo sentit l'épée lui passer à côté de sa joue . Du sang coula le long de la coupure, contrastant avec le teint clair du garçon . Tout le monde resta sans voix . 

" Pas mal non plus pour un vieux comme toi, " dit Duo moqueur .

" Andrews ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? " cria un des hommes .

" Ta gueule ! J'vais lui apprendre à ce gamin les bonnes manières, " fit-il furieux .

Il attaqua de nouveau, cette fois avec toute sa force . Il n'allait pas se retenir cette fois-ci . Ce gamin l'avait assez raillé comme çà devant tout le monde . Il allait lui apprendre une leçon dont il se souviendrait longtemps .

Duo évita son attaque encore une fois . Le souffle court, il continua désespérément de parier chaque coup . 

__

Duo, t'es vraiment con ! Quelle idée de le provoquer alors que t'as même plus la force de tenir ton épée .

" C'est comme çà que tu te défends ? " lui dit Andrews .

__

Enfoiré! Je parie qu'il n'attend que le moment pour me tuer . 

" T'es sûr que t'es pas une fille avec cette longue natte ? Tu devrais pas plutôt être en cuisine ? "

__

Je vais le tuer ! 

// Tue-le //

" Ou bien plutôt dans le lit du Colonel ? "

__

// Tue-le //

Andrews était sûr de gagner maintenant . Le gamin était à bout de force . Il n'attaquait plus . Trop facile . Quand il lui lança la dernière insulte pour le rendre plus furieux et humilié, quelque chose passa dans les yeux de l'adolescent . Quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter .

" Qu'est-ce que … "

Ses yeux qui s'étaient baissés se levèrent sur lui de nouveau . Ils brillaient d'une lumière améthyste étincelante .

" Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? " cria un des soldats, aussi stupéfait que les autres .

Andrews sentit l'air devenir froid tout d'un coup, comme si la température avait baissé subitement . Des étincelles se formèrent autour du garçon . Le soldat remarqua qu'il avait repris un souffle normal tandis que son visage exprimait un calme et une sérénité parfaite . Comme s'il était en harmonie avec lui-même . Ce fut ce qu'il put analyser avant que Duo leva son arme et l'attaqua sans prévenir .

" Putain ! " s'écria-t-il en parant l'attaque . 

D'où lui venait toute cette force ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir trois hommes contre lui . Comment était-ce possible ? Il y avait dix minutes, c'était à peine si le gamin pouvait le parer .

" Oh merde ! " cria-t-il quand Duo attaqua encore, lui éraflant à l'épaule au passage .

__

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est rapide ! 

" Eh gamin ! Calme-toi ! " fit Andrews . 

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais cette situation commençait à prendre un tour plutôt inquiétant . 

" Eh bien quoi ? On a déjà peur ? On a plus envi d'affronter un petit garçon comme moi ?"susurra Duo tandis que ses yeux violets ne le quittèrent pas une seconde .

" Va en enfer ! " hurla Andrews en levant son épée .

Duo fit un saut que personne n'aurait cru possible et se lança sur lui . 

" C'est plutôt toi qui ira avant . "

" DUO ! "

Les deux combattants s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, Andrews par terre, l'épée de Duo à quelques centimètres de sa gorge . Le pauvre soldat était prêt à s'évanouir . Il était sûr que sa dernière heure était arrivée . Un peu plus et sa tête aurait roulé sur le sol .

Duo éloigna son épée lentement puis leva les yeux . 

Heero se tenait derrière lui, Trowa et Wufei sur ses talons . Son regard passa du visage sans expression du Colonel à ceux ébahis et étonnés des deux hommes . Il avança, ses pas résonnant dans le silence presque étouffant de la pièce, tous s'écartant sur son passage . Il s'arrêta devant Heero, ses yeux améthystes brillants toujours aveuglément, puis posa son épée entre les mains du Colonel .

" Appelez-moi quand vous aurez besoin d'un autre échauffement, " dit-il en s'adressant à Andrews qui recula aussitôt .

Il leur sourit, l'air moqueur puis partit de la salle . L'air se réchauffa peu à peu pour redevenir comme avant . Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement .

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, Yuy ? " demanda Wufei, aussi calme qu'il le put .

Heero ne répondit pas mais posa ses yeux sur l'épée . Elle était encore toute froide, voire glaciale .

Wufei ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de son Colonel . Lui non plus ne savait pas quoi en penser . Il ne s'attendit donc certainement pas aux paroles de Heero .

" La Mort vient de nous rendre visite . "

A SUIVRE …

__

Maintenant que vous avez lu, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez . Rien de tel pour me remettre au travail !

Review pleaaaaaase !!! 

****


	7. Chapitre 6 : Moi, Shinigami

****

TITRE : **ANGEL OF MINE**

AUTEUR : sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS : Yaoi, AU, sap, angst, violence, lemon plus tard 

****

DISCLAIMERS : Gundam Wing est la propriété de Sunrise & Cie , blablabla …

****

Notes : Je sais, çà fait un siècle depuis le dernier chapitre . Gomen . Mais je suis en pleine période d'examens, alors faut comprendre . Cà va être dur jusqu'à la mi-juin . Je ne peux pas promettre que le chapitre 7 sera pour bientôt mais dans le pire des cas, vers juin, je serai complètement libre . Arggh ! J'en ai marre de réviser . J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau en compote . Merci, les amis pour vos reviews ^_^ **Elmidriel : **désolée pour le retard et merci bcp pour tes deux reviews . Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite . **Ephy : **Shinigami est de retour ! Prepare-toi * ricane * **sailor digitale : **Obligation du capitaine Yuy ? Comment je peux refuser ? Et oui ! Relena n'a qu'à se préparer parce qu'elle va regretter d'avoir jamais jeté l'œil sur Hee-chan ( enfin pas pour tout de suite ) .

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 6 : Moi, Shinigami

Il faisait très beau aujourd'hui . C'était peut-être pour cette raison que Duo était de si bonne humeur ce matin . Il venait de prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres personnels du château, passant un bon moment à rire et écouter des histoires . Maintenant, il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque . A cette heure de la matinée, Quatre devait être en train de lire ou de farfouiller parmi les livres . Ce garçon était un vrai rat de bibliothèque !

Sifflotant un air, il ouvrit la porte et fut étonné de voir les trois autres soldats, Heero, Trowa et Wufei, présents aussi dans la pièce . Etrange, normalement à cette heure, ils devaient être déjà en fonction . 

" Salut les gars ! " s'écria Duo en bondissant . " Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ? "

Quand personne ne lui répondit, il s'arrêta de gesticuler pour les dévisager l'un après l'autre .

" Wufei, va fermer la porte, " dit Heero du même ton froid .

Le soldat exécuta l'ordre puis s'adossa à la porte, bras croisés contre la poitrine .

" Euh … qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Cà commence à devenir flippant, " dit Duo en riant mal à l'aise . Surtout avec le regard perçant du Colonel sur lui . Il avait l'impression d'être à une exécution .

" Duo, " dit la voix calme du mage . " Il y a quelque chose que nous devons te révéler à ton sujet . " 

Le garçon natté se tourna vers lui, excité .

" Alors çà y est, Cat' . T'as trouvé pourquoi je fais tous ces trucs bizarres ? " 

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience . Plus le temps passait et plus son imagination s'enflammait . Il n'aurait l'esprit tranquille que lorsqu'il saurait pourquoi et comment il avait tué ces gens et ce que voulait dire ces visions . 

" Hum, oui en effet, mais il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander avant, " reprit Quatre en se levant de sa chaise et s'approchant de lui . 

" Vas-y . J't'écoute, " lui dit Duo en souriant . 

Quatre grimaça devant le regard plein de confiance que lui témoigna le jeune homme surtout quand il savait que ce qu'il lui dirait serait comme un couteau en plein cœur . 

" Tu ne t'es souvenu de rien de ce qui s'est passé le jour où Hilde a été tuée ? "

Le sourire de Duo disparut et ses yeux s' assombrirent .

" Non, rien . Pourquoi ? "

Quatre ne lui répondit pas puis reprit . 

" Te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'est passé hier ? Te souviens-tu être allé dans la salle des armes ? "

Duo fronça des sourcils . 

" Euh oui, il me semble . Mais je suis parti après, non ? " 

Il leva les yeux vers Trowa et Wufei comme pour demander confirmation . Ceux-ci restèrent de marbre et il fronça les sourcils encore plus .

" Duo, hier, tu as failli tuer un homme . " 

" Quoi ?!! " s'exclama Duo en sursautant .

" Hier, tu as combattu avec un des soldats et à ce qu'il parait, il avait le dessus jusqu'au moment où tu as commencé à le battre et riposter . Tout le monde l'a remarqué . Tu t'es transformé en un guerrier imbattable . Si Heero n'était pas arrivé, l'homme serait mort à l'heure actuelle. "

Un silence assourdissant suivit ces paroles . Duo avait les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche ouverte, comme si aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ses lèvres . 

" C'est … c'est impossible, " murmura-t-il à la fin . " NON, C'EST FAUX ! " s'écria-t-il plus fort . " Jamais je ne tuerais quelqu'un ! " 

Il était furieux . Comment pouvaient-ils croire à çà après la mort de Hilde . Il n'était pas un monstre assoiffé de sang quand même ! Heero s'approcha alors d'eux et lui tendit un livre ouvert .

" Regarde, " dit-il uniquement sans le quitter des yeux .

Duo prit le livre, les mains tremblantes . 

" Oh mon Dieu … "

Sur la page de gauche se trouvait un dessin comme on en trouve dans les livres anciens . Un champ de bataille en arrière-plan se dressait, de la fumée et des tours en ruine se distinguaient vers la droite . Des corps, sans vie, jonchaient le sol . Pas un élément dans l'image ne représentait la vie : aucune fleur, pas de lumière ni de soleil . Et au milieu, au centre, se tenait un jeune homme . 

Il était habillé entièrement de noir, de sa chemise ornée de pierres précieuses à son pantalon et ses bottes en cuir . Une longue cape sombre tombait gracieusement sur ses épaules . Ses cheveux étaient longs jusqu'à la taille, d'une belle couleur châtaigne, presque dorée . Son visage était jeune, presque enfantin . Il avait un petit nez, une bouche rose et voluptueuse, de grands yeux dont leur couleur améthyste virait à l'incandescent comme s'ils pouvaient s'enflammer . Ils exprimaient une volonté féroce . Comme s'il était prêt à affronter n'importe qui sans l'ombre d'une hésitation . Il y avait de la détermination, du courage et de l'audace . Ce garçon était à la fois effrayant et magnifique .

Et entre ses mains, il tenait une faux que Duo reconnut immédiatement comme DeathScythe . 

Sous l'illustration, un seul mot .

" Shinigami, " murmura Duo . 

Ses yeux se levèrent et tombèrent sur le Colonel, comme pour y chercher une confirmation . Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni que croire . 

" Qu'est-ce que çà veut dire ? Pourquoi … pourquoi y a t-il un dessin de moi dans ce livre ? " 

Quatre lui répondit à nouveau .

" Il y a une prophétie qui dit qu'à chaque grand cataclysme dans l'histoire, Shinigami, l'Ange de la Mort, fera son apparition . Il y a quinze ans, un enfant naquit dans le royaume de Sanq et fut reconnu comme Shinigami . Une marque, un tatouage à l'épaule, en fut la preuve certaine . Mais OZ arriva à ce moment et le royaume se rendit . Depuis, personne ne revit l'enfant . "

" Et vous pensez que … " Duo éclata de rire, mais il ressemblait plus à un rire hystérique . Il était à bout . Il n'en pouvait plus . Stop ! "Quatre, s'te-plaît, c'est pas parce que trois types sont morts puis un autre hier - enfin presque - que … "

Soudain, Heero lui tira par le bras et avant qu'il puisse réagir, il lui arracha sa chemise . 

" Mais çà va pas ! " s'écria Duo tout rouge . 

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait maintenant ? D'abord ce type était froid comme un glaçon et l'instant d'après, il lui sautait dessus . Et devant tout le monde en plus . Mais aussitôt, le sens du geste entra dans sa tête et il plaça immédiatement sa main sur son épaule . 

" Il n'y a rien . C'est juste une marque de naissance . Rien d'autre ! " s'écria Duo .

Il se tourna vers Quatre, les yeux presque suppliants . 

" Duo, regarde sur le livre . C'est le même tatouage, il n'y a pas d'erreur, " lui dit Quatre . 

Il ne regarda pas . A quoi bon ? Après toutes ces preuves, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence . 

" Nous avons besoin de Shinigami pour combattre Tsubarov, " dit Heero . " Il gagne du terrain chaque jour . Bientôt, il sera sur Peacecraft . Il faut l'arrêter maintenant . "

" Alors c'était pour çà, " dit Duo amèrement . " Pourquoi ne pas le dire plus tôt au lieu de tourner autour du pot ? Eh bien vous voulez ma réponse ? C'est non ! Non non et non ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tuer ! Je ne veux plus voir de sang, c'est compris ? "

__

// Tu es le Dieu de la Mort . Tuer est dans ta nature . //

Non, c'est faux ! 

// Le sang qui coule des lèvres d'un ennemi . N'est-ce pas une image fascinante ? //

Duo se prit la tête entre les mains . Les quatre hommes se regardèrent . Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Duo . Quatre voulut s'approcher de lui quand le garçon recula .

" Laissez-moi tranquille ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! " hurla-t-il puis il quitta la pièce en courant .

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " demanda Wufei une fois que le silence revint .

" Je n'en sais rien . C'est comme s'il était en transe un moment, " dit Quatre sceptique . 

" Il faut le retrouver . On n'a plus de temps à perdre . OZ devient de plus en plus menaçant, " ajouta Trowa .

" J'y vais, " fit Heero, les surprenant tous les trois puis partit à la suite de Duo . 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Il courut aussi vite et aussi loin que ses jambes le pouvaient . Il n'avait plus envi d'écouter quoi que soit . Ni cette voix qui ne le quittait plus . Il voulait le calme et le silence . 

Il arriva dans les jardins du palais sans savoir comment . Il connaissait un endroit particulier où la vue sur des multitudes de fleurs était éblouissante . Il s'assit sur son banc puis laissa son souffle reprendre un rythme normal . L'air frais et le soleil rayonnant lui apportèrent une sérénité et un bien-être immédiat . Ses épaules se relaxèrent tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent . S'il pouvait rester ainsi, ce serait le paradis . 

Mais malgré lui, les évènements de plus tôt revinrent à son esprit . Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et analyse la situation . 

Soit . Il était Shinigami . Ou une réincarnation, peu importe . 

Il avait quelques pouvoirs que Peacecraft désirait exploiter contre Tsubarov . 

Très bien . Pourquoi pas s'il pouvait aider . 

Mais avaient-ils pensé à lui ? A son avis ? N'avait-il pas le droit de décider lui aussi ? C'était sa vie après tout . Qu'est-ce qui leur faisait croire qu'il avait envi de combattre et de tuer d'autres hommes ? Le souvenir de Hilde était encore frais dans sa mémoire . Non, ils n'avaient pas pensé . Ils l'avaient vu comme une arme, un moyen de combattre OZ . Rien d'autre . 

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand il entendit un bruit à sa droite . Il se retourna et vit une petite fille de l'âge de dix ans qui arrosait quelques fleurs . Elle avait les cheveux bruns et courts, des yeux bleus pétillants qui se mariaient avec sa robe bleue et son chapeau de paille . Elle remarqua sa présence et lui sourit . 

" Salut ! "

Duo sourit à son tour . " Salut . Tu es la jardinière du palais ? " demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil . 

La petite fille se mit à rire . 

" Mais non ! C'est mon père qui s'en occupe mais comme il est malade ce matin, je me suis dit que je le ferais à sa place . "

Duo hocha de la tête puis posa ses yeux sur les fleurs . Il y en avait de toutes sortes . Des tulipes, des roses, des orchidées … Toutes plus belles les unes que les autres . 

" C'est du bon boulot . Félicitations à ton père, " dit-il admiratif .

La petite fille hocha de la tête, très fière . " Cà a toujours été sa fierté . Vous êtes Duo n'est-ce pas ? "

Le garçon cligna des yeux, surpris .

" Oui, comment le sais-tu ? "

Question idiote . Après la réception et l'esclandre avec Relena, tout le monde dans le château devait avoir entendu parler de lui . 

" Toutes les filles des cuisines parlent de vous . " Elle prie le ton d'une d'entre elles . " Vous avez vu ses cheveux ? Ils sont fabuleux . Et ce corps mince . Comme j'aimerais avoir une taille comme çà . " 

Duo se mit à rougir puis tous les deux éclatèrent de rire . Les deux adolescents se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien si bien que pendant une heure, Duo ne sentit plus le poids lourd sur ses épaules . En voyant Lisa, quelque chose de douloureux en lui s'était réveillé . Le rire et le visage heureux de la fillette lui rappela celui de Hilde . Sa façon de sauter et de bondir sur place, cette joie de vivre . C'est à ce moment qu'il prit sa décision .

S'il voulait que cet enfant ait une chance de vivre et de grandir, il devait combattre . En mémoire à Hilde . Pour elle . 

" Il faut que j'y aille ou mon père va s'inquiéter, " dit Lisa en se levant . 

Le prenant par surprise, elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis courut vers le château . 

" C'est vrai que vous êtes mignon . Je leur dirais que j'ai réussi à vous embrasser ! Elles vont être vertes de jalousie ! "

Duo regarda la fillette s'en aller, les yeux amusés et le sourire aux lèvres .

" Vous pouvez sortir Colonel . La voie est libre . "

Si Heero fut surpris d'être découvert, il ne le montra pas . Il avança jusqu'à être debout à côté de lui . Duo n'attendit pas qu'il parle .

" Que ce soit clair entre nous . Je ne le fais pas pour vous, Colonel, mais pour ces enfants et ces gens qui ne méritent pas la tyrannie de OZ . Et vos ordres, vous pouvez vous les garder . Je resterais libre, c'est clair ? "

" Cristal . Dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes de venir avec nous ? " demanda Heero . 

Duo aurait juré voir ses lèvres esquisser un sourire amusé .

" Ouais, vous avez ma parole , " répondit-il le ton franc et sérieux .

" On partira donc demain à la première heure, " fit Heero en hochant de la tête .

Il avait l'air d'être fier de lui . Duo n'en était pas sûr mais néanmoins, cela lui réchauffait le cœur . Son regard se tourna vers l'horizon où une autre destinée l'attendait . Il ne savait pas s'il saurait y faire face mais il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision . 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

L'obscurité régnait dans la pièce . Seul un miroir était accroché dans la pièce et répandait quelque lumière . La porte s'ouvrit lourdement puis un homme entra . Il se dirigea vers l'occupante de la pièce, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns dans une longue robe rouge . 

" Lady Une, vous m'avez appelé ? " dit l'homme d'une voix grave . 

La femme se tourna vers lui puis s'inclina . 

" Seigneur, je viens d'avoir une autre vision, " dit-elle en se tournant vers le miroir .

L'homme croisa les bras et se pencha contre le mûr derrière lui .

" Je vous écoute, " dit-il .

" Plusieurs personnes arriveront bientôt ici . Je ne sais ni leurs noms, ni leurs visages mais leur objectif est clair . Vous éliminer . "

L'homme esquissa un sourire tandis que ses yeux étincelèrent cruellement .

" Eh bien je les attends le pied ferme . Après tout, étant le roi du royaume OZ, il me faut les accueillir comme il se doit . "

Son rire éclata dans la pièce, froid et cruel, laissant présager de sombres plans à venir .

A SUIVRE …

__

Maintenant que vous avez lu, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez . Rien de tel pour me remettre au travail !

Review pleaaaaaase !!! 


	8. Chapitre 7 : La peur

****

TITRE : **ANGEL OF MINE**

AUTEUR : sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS : Yaoi, AU, sap, angst, violence, lemon plus tard 

****

DISCLAIMERS : Gundam Wing est la propriété de Sunrise & Cie , blablabla …

****

Notes : Je sais, çà fait un siècle depuis le dernier chapitre . Gomen . Le manque d'inspiration et puis les autres fics à côté m'ont fait mettre de côté cette fic mais comme y a pas mal de monde qui réclamait la suite, la voilà . **Enchantra : **j'espère que çà ira toujours . Dis-moi ce que t'en pense . **Elmidriel : **désolée pour le retard et merci bcp pour tes reviews . Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite . **penpen : **Shizuku merci de lui avoir recommandé ma fic, bisou ! Et Pen-Pen continue de la lire . **Isyméa : **gahhh, je suis contente que tu m'es faite une review, j'apprécie bcp . Et comme j'ai fait mon chapitre, j'ai droit à ma review, ok ? 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 7 : La peur

Pour leur premier jour de voyage, Heero trouvait qu'ils avaient bien avancé . Ils avaient dépassé les portes du royaume de Sanq vers midi puis avaient continué à l'ouest en direction du royaume de OZ . S'ils pouvaient maintenir cette allure sans que les chevaux ne s'épuisent trop, il pouvait estimer leur arrivée à dans quatre jours . 

A présent, ils se trouvaient tous les cinq à camper pour la nuit . La journée avait été longue . Tous méritaient une bonne nuit de sommeil .

" Duo et Quatre ne sont toujours pas revenus ? "

Heero passa son mouchoir sur la lame de son épée sans s'arrêter, prenant bien le temps de frotter là où la poussière s'était encrassée .

" Non, " répondit-il simplement puis retourna à son épée . 

Trowa s'assit à ses côtés puis jeta un coup d'œil vers les arbres qui les entouraient .

" Avec ces deux là partis chasser le dîner de ce soir, je me demande si l'on ne devrait pas aller les chercher, " dit-il d'un air sceptique .

" Tu as perdu la tête Barton ? " fit Wufei en s'approchant à son tour du feu . " Avec Maxwell armé et Winner sur ses talons, je préfère de loin me mettre à l'abri . Je ne suis pas suicidaire, Dieu merci . " 

Trowa se mit à rire . " Tu as raison Wufei . J'ai l'impression que ces deux-là s'entendent particulièrement bien . " 

Wufei émit un reniflement moqueur . " Tu veux dire que c'est Maxwell qui réussit à charmer tout son monde . " 

A ces mots, les deux hommes posèrent leurs yeux sur leur Colonel . Comme s'il avait senti que l'on parlait de lui, Heero leva les yeux de son arme pour dévisager, le sourcil levé et interrogateur, ses deux compagnons . Les deux soldats échangèrent un regard entendu tout en se retenant de ne pas éclater de rire . Les yeux du Colonel exprimèrent un scepticisme grand quand à l'état mental de ses deux officiers puis il hausse les épaules et retourna à son travail .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Non loin de là, Quatre et Duo étaient à la pourchasse de leur gibier . Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils étaient dans cette forêt et Quatre commençait à trouver le temps long .

" Duo, à mon avis, on ne trouvera rien ici . Peut-être que cette forêt n'abrite aucun animal, " fit-il épuisé .

Il avait mal aux jambes, il était fatigué et il avait faim . En un mot, stop ! Il voulait bien aider ses amis . Heero, Trowa et Wufei s'étaient occupés d'établir le campement et de faire le feu, c'est pourquoi tous les deux avaient proposé de chercher le dîner mais il y avait des limites à son endurance . Il était un mage après tout ! Son domaine, c'était plutôt la recherche, les bouquins, les incantations et tout çà . Pas la chasse au bison ! Euh … au cerf plutôt dans leur cas .

" Quatre ! Le voilà ! Prend-le par la droite, moi je le contournerai par la gauche, " cria la voix du garçon natté plus loin .

Quatre scanna les environs et vit rapidement leur proie devant eux . Il obéit aux injonctions de Duo et courut vers la droite . L'animal s'arrêta, se voyant cerné des deux côtés . Il tenta de rebrousser chemin mais au même moment, Duo sortit de sa cachette et s'élança sur lui, couteau à la main . 

Le jeune mage s'empressa de le rejoindre bien qu'il était sûr que le travail serait déjà terminé en arrivant . Il n'en revenait pas avec quelle rapidité Duo avait agit . Il l'avait à peine vu bouger ! Incroyable ! Ce devait bien être la première fois qu'il voyait Shinigami agir devant ses yeux .

Lorsque Quatre arriva derrière Duo, il ne put voir que les quatre pattes de l'animal reposé sur le sol, le dos de Duo lui cachant la vue . Mais au moment où il voulut approcher, il vit la main de Duo se lever … puis retomber . Puis se lever et retomber . Encore et encore . Du sang giclait de partout . Quatre avança doucement, en silence, pour faire face au garçon . Ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de vomir .

Le cerf, ou ce qu'il en restait, gisait sur le sol, baigné dans son sang . Et Duo continuait de le lacérer à coup de couteau sans interruption, avec cette lueur étrange dans les yeux . Comme les autres fois où il avait vu Duo en colère .

Quatre ne sut quoi faire . Un mouvement brusque et Duo se retournerait contre lui, il en était sûr . Soudain, il eut une idée . Passant deux doigts croisés dans sa bouche, il expira profondément puis inspira . Un long sifflement s'entendit dans toute la forêt, effrayant les oiseaux aux alentours … et réveillant Duo par la même occasion . 

Le garçon cligna des yeux puis il remarqua Quatre devant lui . 

" Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de siffler comme çà Cat' ? Tu veux me rendre sourd ? " fit Duo en levant un sourcil . Puis le garçon se leva, dépoussiérant son pantalon au passage . " Bon, faudrait peut-être y aller . Les autres vont s'inquiéter . J'parie que Wu doit … oh merde ! "

C'est à ce moment que ses yeux tombèrent sur le cerf . On aurait dit un travail de boucher . Il pouvait même voir la cervelle s'échapper de la tête .

__

OhmonDieumonDieumonDieu . Ne me dites pas que c'est moi qui ai fait çà, je vous en prie . 

// Qui d'autre sinon ? C'est bien toi qui tient l'arme du crime, non ? //

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour voir en effet le couteau ensanglanté dans sa main . Il le lâcha aussitôt, le laissant tomber à ses pieds . 

__

Je vais me sentir mal . 

" Duo ? Tu m'entends ? " La voix de Quatre lui parvint alors .

" Cat ? " 

" C'est rien . Calme-toi Duo, " dit le mage le ton rassurant . " Allons capturer quelques lapins et partons, ok ? " 

Duo hocha de la tête sans rien dire mais avant de partir, il le retint encore une fois .

" Cat', s'il te plaît, ne dis rien aux autres . Surtout pas à Yuy . J'ai pas envi de le voir me lancer des éclairs encore plus, " ajouta-t-il en riant bien que le cœur n'y était pas .

Quatre resta un moment les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme puis acquiesça . Les deux garçons partirent ensuite chercher leur dîner comme si rien ne s'était passé .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Un léger vent s'était levé à la tombée de la nuit . Heero pouvait l'entendre souffler . Il frissonna et resserra sa couverture autour de lui . Il rajouta une autre branche de bois dans les flammes . Le feu crépita, éclairant son visage et lui permettant de voir plus clairement autour de lui . Trowa et Quatre dormaient enlacés à gauche . Heero fronça les sourcils devant leur démonstration d'affection . Il trouvait çà ridicule et n'y voyait pas l'intérêt . Son regard passa sur Wufei . Même endormi, le soldat avait la main près de son sabre . Wufei était pire que lui parfois, pensa le Colonel amusé . 

Il s'arrêta enfin sur le dernier membre de leur groupe . Heero grimaça . Ce garçon était une vraie énigme . Il ne savait plus quoi penser de lui . A la fois gamin et insouciant, Duo pouvait se montrer sérieux quand il le fallait . Et puis il y avait aussi Shinigami …

__

Tout ce qu'il faut pour plaire, hm ? 

Heero choisit d'ignorer la voix quand il entendit soudain Duo remuer dans son sommeil . Il le vit trembler et se mettre en position fœtale, comme pour rechercher de la chaleur . La couverture ne semblait pas lui suffire bien que Heero n'avait pas de mal à le croire tellement le corps du garçon pouvait paraître frêle et chétif .

Heero se leva silencieusement pour s'arrêter devant Duo . Il s'accroupit et presque gentiment, posa sa propre couverture sur le garçon . En se rendant compte de son comportement inhabituel, il poussa un grognement furieux contre lui-même puis retourna rapidement à sa place en se promettant de ne plus bouger de la nuit .

Le feu illumina le visage endormi de Duo . Le garçon natté se blottit contre les couvertures et esquissa un sourire rêveur .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Les cinq garçons avaient repris tôt la route . Ils se trouvaient à présent en pleine forêt . Il n'y avait que des arbres, des arbres et des arbres . Les signes d'ennuis chez Duo ne firent qu'augmenter .

" Quand est-ce qu'on en verra la fin ? " se plaignit-il . 

Cà faisait déjà cinq heures qu'ils chevauchaient, il commençait à avoir mal aux fesses . Mais apparemment, ses quatre compagnons semblaient être immunes contre la fatigue . 

" Eh ! On pourrait chasser un autre chevreuil . Il doit être autour de midi maintenant . Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? " proposa-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis .

" Maxwell, arrête une seconde de penser à ton ventre, " grogna Wufei . 

Duo lui tira la langue et faillit rentrer dans Heero quand celui-ci s'arrêta .

" Huh ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Colonel ? " 

Trowa à son tour s'était dressé sur son cheval et scannait les environs . " Ils sont plusieurs, " dit-il .

Duo cligna des yeux, puis se mit à observer autour de lui avec attention . Il n'entendait rien que le vent . Rien d'autre . Mais une seconde … 

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur sa droite comme les autres . Les arbres tombaient un à un, comme si quelque chose les arrachait sur son passage . Le chant des oiseaux s'était arrêté, comme s'ils avaient déserté la place . Ce fut alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas .

Mais quel bruit ! On aurait dit les pas d'un éléphant ! Il devait être immense . Duo serra ses reines, ses mains étaient devenues moites . Son cœur battait la chamade et son estomac faisait des flips tout le temps . Ce qu'il vit sortir des arbres lui fit écarquiller les yeux . Il était même sûr que sa mâchoire était tombée . 

Devant eux se tenait un animal - mais en était-ce bien un ? - d'au moins deux mètres . Il marchait sur deux jambes et avait deux bras comme eux mais là s'arrêtait la comparaison . Sa peau était verte et poilue, ses yeux globuleux les transperçaient chacun à leur tour tandis que sa bouche formait un rictus montrant des dents jaunes et aiguës . 

Et il y en avait une demi-douzaine comme çà ! 

" On est foutus, " chuchota Duo sous le choc .

" La ferme Duo, " fit Heero sèchement . Cinq contre six . C'était possible . Il sortit son épée de son fourreau . " C'est la seule direction pour continuer . On ne peut pas rebrousser chemin . Allons-y . " 

Tous les trois soldats sortirent leur épée en acquiesçant . 

" Vous êtes fous ? " s'exclama Duo ahuri . " Ils vont faire qu'une bouchée de nous ! " 

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un des monstres . Il le vit saliver devant eux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un festin . L'estomac de Duo fit un autre tour et il détourna les yeux très vite . 

" Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? " dit-il à nouveau .

" On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec tes jérémiades, " dit le Colonel sec . " Défend-toi ou fais-toi tuer, çà m'est égal mais moi j'ai une mission et je l'accomplirais . " Sur ce, il s'élança, suivi sur ses talons par Trowa, Wufei et Quatre . 

Duo resta bouche bée après leur départ . Ce … ce fumier ! Il n'en revenait pas . Comme çà, il s'en fichait de son sort ? Surprise surprise de la part de Mr Iceberg . Furieux, il prit son épée et s'élança à son tour . Il allait lui montrer .

Cà allait mal . Très mal . 

Ces types étaient invincibles ou quoi ? Il aurait cru qu'avec leur poids et leur taille, ils seraient lents mais pas du tout ! Et ces salaupards n'étaient même pas fatigués ! Il esquiva un coup à l'estomac et profita de l'ouverture pour attaquer . Encore une fois, le monstre para l'attaque . Duo poussa un cri de frustration . Il pouvait à peine tenir sur ses pieds . Il soufflait comme un taureau . Combien d'heures avaient-ils combattu ? Une heure ? Cinq heures ? 

__

Oh merde ! 

Il tomba sur les fesses, son épée lui échappa des mains et roula sur le sol à cinq mètres de lui .

__

Merdemerdemerde ! 

Un cri de douleur avertit son attention . Quatre se trouvait à terre, emprisonné dans les bras du monstre qu'il combattait . Le visage pale de l'arabe était couvert de sang . Ses vêtements étaient en piteux état . Trowa plus loin se tenait en position de défense devant son adversaire mais Duo pouvait voir qu'il était à bout lui aussi . Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps . Le cri de Wufei détourna Duo de Trowa . Il le vit recevoir un cou de couteau à l'épaule, lui faisant lâcher son épée . Et Heero continuait de combattre les deux "ogres" - eh ! quand on voyait des monstres pareils avec des dents pointues, si ce n'était pas des ogres Duo était sûr que ce n'était pas non plus des lapins . Le Colonel avait réussi à blesser sérieusement l'un d'entre eux mais il était toujours en vie . Par contre, Heero semblait plus passer en mode défense qu'en mode attaque, dénotant sa fatigue extrême . 

Tout allait mal ! Ils étaient foutus !

Le grognement du monstre en face de lui fit revenir Duo à sa situation plutôt alarmante . Il le vit lever son couteau, prêt à le poignarder .

__

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il va me tuer ! Je suis à bout, j'ai plus de force pour combattre . Et les autres vont mourir aussi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? 

// Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire . //

Quoi ? 

// Regarde-le . Tu peux le tuer . Il n'est rien du tout . Une proie facile . //

Une proie … 

// Tue-le . //

… 

// Tue-le ... //

… 

// TUE-LE ! //

Le couteau sortit de sa botte en deux secondes puis, sans permettre au monstre de reculer ou de réagir, il le planta dans l'abdomen . Un de moins .

Un sentiment de satisfaction naquit en lui . Sa poigne se raffermit dans son couteau . Il scanna des yeux les environs et vit Wufei prêt à se faire embrocher . Il courut vers lui et planta son couteau dans le dos du monstre . Celui-ci poussa un grognement puis tomba sur le sol . 

Wufei laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement . C'était moins une .

" Maxwell, merc… Maxwell ? " 

Duo ne vit pas le regard surpris de chinois . Il en restait encore quatre . Quatre à tuer . Il courut jusqu'au mage . Il envoya un coup de poing au monstre . La douleur s'inscrivit sur le visage de la bête qui lâcha sa prise . Duo ne perdit pas une seconde, il prit l'épée de Quatre à terre et tranche la tête de l'ogre . Trois . 

Son souffle était devenu rauque . La sueur coulait sur son front mais peu lui importait . Il fallait tous les tuer . * Tous * . Il reprit l'épée de Quatre et courut jusqu'à Trowa . Celui-ci combattait encore le monstre . Aussi fut-il surpris quand il vit Duo arrivé, les yeux étincelants . D'un coup incroyablement rapide, il transperça le cœur du monstre .

" Duo ? " fit le brun mais celui-ci était déjà parti vers Heero .

Encore deux . 

Le Colonel avait réussi à tuer celui qu'il avait blessé mais se trouvait maintenant à bout de force . Il tenta une autre attaque mais l'autre monstre l'esquiva et l'envoya rouler par terre . Il s'attendait à un moment ou un autre à recevoir le dernier coup . Mais rien .

Se redressant sur un coude, il vit devant lui Duo terrasser l'ogre d'un coup de couteau à la gorge .

__

Duo ? 

Heero jeta un coup d'œil autour et vit tous les monstres étendus sur le sol, morts . On aurait dit un massacre . Ses amis ne semblaient pas gravement blessé mais ils étaient tous rivés sur Duo, une expression choquée sur leur visage . Est-ce que c'était Duo qui avait fait tout çà ? C'était incroyable ! Extraordinaire ! Heero jeta à son tour un coup d'œil sur Duo . Il tenait toujours son couteau dans sa main, du sang coulait de la lame, tombant par petites gouttes sur la terre . Le garçon natté avait les yeux rivés dessus, une expression d'horreur inscrite dans ses yeux à présent normalement violets .

" Duo ? " fit Heero en se levant .

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui, une expression totalement perdue dans son regard . Il tenta de murmurer quelques mots mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche . Ce fut à ce moment que la pluie tomba et qu'un orage éclata . Heero se redressa aussitôt .

" Vite ! Il faut reprendre les chevaux . On part d'ici tout de suite ! " 

L'ordre sembla réveiller tout le monde de leur torpeur . Tous coururent chercher leur monture et s'enfuirent des lieux en vitesse .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quelques heures plus tard, tous dormaient, fatigués . Ils n'avaient pas parlés de la bataille . Ils étaient trop épuisés . Ils verraient demain . La pluie avait cessé de tomber depuis peu mais le vent soufflait toujours . A quelques mètres du campement, accroupi par terre, Duo vidait le peu qu'il y avait de son estomac . Il n'avait pas pu se retenir . Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt l'avait horrifié . Comment avait-il pu tuer ainsi ? L'un d'entre eux avait même eu la tête tranché . Ce fut surtout ce souvenir qui l'avait rendu malade . 

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait fait peur . Il se rappelait avoir ressenti un certain plaisir . Quand il avait vu ces monstres anéantis, un sentiment de satisfaction s'était emparé de lui . Et cette sensation enivrante qui lui avait gagné les veines alors qu'il se battait ! C'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter .

Non ! Il n'était pas comme çà ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Il n'avait jamais éprouvé du plaisir à faire du mal aux gens, bons ou méchants . Combattre pour se défendre, d'accord mais tuer, non ! Il n'était pas un monstre . 

Shinigami lui faisait peur .

A SUIVRE …

__

Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Maintenant que 'Do you remember me ?' est terminé, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à cette fic. Mais bon si çà n'intéresse plus personne, je l'arrêterais et j'en commencerais une autre que j'ai gardé à côté . A vous de choisir .

Review pleaaaaaase !!! 

Sara-chan .


	9. Chapitre 8: L'enchanteur du lac

****

TITRE : **ANGEL OF MINE**

AUTEUR : sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1x2, hints of 3x4****

WARNINGS : Yaoi, AU, sap, angst, violence, lemon plus tard 

****

DISCLAIMERS : Gundam Wing est la propriété de Sunrise & Cie , blablabla …

****

Notes : Surprise surprise! Un nouveau chapitre de Angel of Mine! Vous pensiez que je l'avais oublié, non? Pas du tout, c'est même une fic que je voudrais bien terminer. Cà m'énerve de voir un travail inachevé. Il était temps que je m'y remette, non? Merci pour vos encouragements pour le chapitre7, j'espère que vous avez gardé de l'intérêt pour cette fic. Je verrais bien avec les reviews. 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 8: L'enchanteur du lac

"Je vous ai déjà dit que tout allait * parfaitement * bien!" répéta Duo calmement bien qu'il sentait ses dernières limites craquées.

"Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à te croire," rétorqua Heero sèchement. "Après ce qui s'est passé hier, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tout est * normal *?"

Duo grinça des dents furieusement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tous comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier. Quand il se remémorait ces têtes coupées, ce flot de sang couler sans s'arrêter, il avait envie de hurler d'horreur. Et puis s'il leur avouait tout, comment prendraient-ils le fait qu'il entendait des voix dans sa tête? Ou plutôt * une * voix et que c'était elle qui l'avait forcé à faire toutes ces choses atroces. Le croiraient-ils? Ou le prendraient-ils pour un fou?

Il avait déjà une vague idée de ce que ferait le Colonel Yuy, et cette idée était loin d'être rassurante. Il n'avait aucune envie de finir dans un asile alors il ne dirait rien. Point final! 

"Duo, il faut que tu nous dises ce qui t'arrive. Quelque chose ne va pas. D'abord hier puis la nuit d'avant quand nous chassions," ajouta Quatre inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé 'la nuit d'avant'?" fit Heero aussitôt en se tournant vers le mage suspicieusement.

Duo lança un regard noir au blond. _Merci Quat'._ Puis il tourna sur ses talons et partit hors du campement vivement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lady Une? Vous êtes là?"

La pièce était complètement vide. Et pas l'ombre de la jeune femme. Il y avait juste un miroir accroché en face de la porte, sur le mûr blanc. Il se mit soudain à s'illuminer et à émettre une lueur blanchâtre.

Intrigué, le nouveau venu s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir devant l'objet. Il était de forme ovale et devait mesurer un mètre de long. Des ornements décorés de pierres précieuses rendaient le miroir encore plus captivant. La lumière s'atténua peu à peu pour laisser distinguer une image qui se formait à l'intérieur.

Des arbres aussi nombreux que diversifiés les uns que les autres encerclaient un magnifique lac. Des oiseaux et des cygnes s'abreuvaient et nageaient non loin. Mais ce fut surtout l'être se tenant entre les eaux qui attira l'attention du nouveau venu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo secoua doucement ses cheveux, les démêlant mèche par mèche et les faisant ainsi cascader derrière son dos. L'eau était à la bonne température. Ni trop chaude ni trop froide. Il avait remarqué le lac à leur arrivée la nuit dernière, aussi s'était-il empressé de venir prendre un bain ce matin.

Bien qu'il refusait d'avouer que l'autre raison était qu'il avait aussi voulu s'éloigner de ses compagnons un moment. Il savait au fond de lui que la plus sage idée aurait été de leur faire part de ce qu'il avait vécu l'autre jour mais quelque chose au fond de lui le repoussait à le faire. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de se faire traiter de fou.

Une fois ses cheveux propres, le garçon à la longue chevelure se pencha légèrement puis mouilla ses bras. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Heureusement qu'il avait trouvé ce lac. Il était tout sale et l'odeur qu'il émanait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Duo sourit, content comme un gosse puis continua de prendre son bain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A l'insu du garçon natté, deux observateurs avaient les yeux hypnotisés sur lui. Derrière un grand arbre ne se tenait autre que le Colonel Yuy. Il était venu pour avoir deux mots avec le têtu adolescent. Il comptait lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais quand il arriva un bord du lac et qu'il vit Duo, il oublia complètement pourquoi il était venu.

L'être qui était devant lui ne pouvait pas être humain. Comment pouvait-il exister sur cette Terre quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique? Il avait l'air d'un ange, ou bien d'une fée… d'un enchanteur. Ses longs cheveux dorés cascadaient derrière son dos comme une rivière d'or. L'éclat du soleil donnait l'impression qu'il avait un halo autour de lui. Comme un ange. 

Les yeux cobalts du Colonel descendirent vers les longs bras fins. On aurait dit que sa peau était faite de porcelaine. Si délicate, si gracieuse. Une longue jambe se leva de l'eau, puis le garçon entreprit de la frotter doucement. Le souffle de Heero resta en suspend pendant tout ce moment. A chaque parcelle de peau révélée sous ses yeux captivés, Heero sentit son pouls s'accélérer et son souffle s'arrêter. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Comment est-ce que ce garçon, à peine sortit de l'adolescence, pouvait réveiller en lui tant d'émotions? Des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais suspecté exister en lui? 

Pour le moment, il n'avait aucune réponse. Il était trop hypnotisé par le spectacle devant lui. Rien n'aurait pu le faire bouger de sa place. Malheureusement, en avançant, il marcha sur une brindille qui craqua sous ses bottes.

__

Kuso!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo se retourna au bruit. Il regarda autour de lui, entre les arbres mais ne vit rien. Ce devait être un animal perdu. Duo haussa des épaules puis sortit de l'eau.

Il était temps de retourner vers les autres.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La personne dans la sombre pièce poussa un cri de rage quand le miroir redevint lui-même après que l'être sortit de l'eau.

"Remontre-le moi!" ordonna furieusement la personne au miroir magique mais l'objet resta inanimé et sans réponse.

"Peu importe. Je te retrouverai, où que tu sois," dit-il en passant une main sur la surface lisse du verre.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

De retour au camp, Duo vit que tous ses compagnons se préparaient à partir. Quatre lui dit qu'il fallait ne pas perdre de temps et reprendre la route. Il lui conseilla de commencer à son tour ses préparatifs, ce que fit le garçon natté immédiatement.

Pendant qu'il scellait son cheval, Duo crut remarquer le Colonel lui jeter plusieurs fois des regards discrets avant de se retourner brusquement. Classant cette attitude dans un des autres comportements incompréhensibles du Colonel, Duo monta sur son cheval quand il manqua sa prise et trébucha.

Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à tomber sur le sol et à recevoir une immense douleur à la tête quand il sentit des bras forts le rattraper. Et qui l'avait sauvé? Le Colonel ni plus ni moins! Il se retrouva contre sa poitrine avec les bras du brun autour de sa taille pour le maintenir.

"M…merci," balbutia Duo.

Au comble de l'horreur, il sentit son visage s'enflammer. Rien qu'au contact du brun, un frisson lui parcourut tandis que son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. En levant les yeux, Duo croisa le regard inexpressif du Colonel, bien qu'un bref instant, il crut voir quelque chose passer entre ces yeux bleus. 

Le Colonel l'aida à se relever sans un mot, si ce n'est qu'il se montra un peu plus irrité. Leur main se toucha alors.

Duo crut qu'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Au même instant, un tremblement lui parcourut puis il vit une scène toute différente devant ses yeux.

****

{ flash }

__

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes?" demanda une silhouette allongée sur l'herbe.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?" dit une autre silhouette assise près de la première contre un arbre, le ton ennuyé d'avoir été interrompu dans sa lecture.

Un rire musical. "Répond, idiot. Tu m'aimes?"

Un livre se ferma, alors que la seconde silhouette se pencha sur la première. "Je t'aime," répondit-elle sérieusement.

"Comment est-ce que tu m'aimes?" chuchota la première.

"Plus que ma vie, plus que mon âme, plus que tout," répondit la seconde personne avec ferveur, comme un serment entre eux d'eux avant qu'un baiser ne scelle ces mots sacrés.

****

{ fin flash }

La 'vision' s'arrêta brusquement quand leur main se séparèrent. Etourdi, sous le choc, Duo leva les yeux vers ceux de Heero. 

"Vous… vous avez vu?" balbutia Duo avec une émotion qu'il ne comprenait pas d'où venir.

Heero le dévisagea sans rien dire, ni sans rien exprimer sur son visage, puis se retourna. "Dépêche-toi, on y va."

Les yeux encore dans le vague, Duo suivit machinalement son Colonel sans rien dire. 

D'où venait cette vision? Que voulait dire cet étrange et incompréhensible flash? Il ne rêvait pas. Il avait bien vu Heero lisant ce livre, et lui allongé dans ce pré, non?

A la fin de la journée, les cinq voyageurs se trouvèrent face aux portes du royaume Oz. Heero fixa de son regard de glace les colossales forteresses, puis se tourna vers ses compagnons.

"C'est maintenant que notre mission commence."

Quatre têtes hochèrent en même temps à ses mots, puis tous firent marche vers leur ennemi.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

__

Alors? Pas trop perdus? J'avoue qu'il m'a fallu relire l'histoire pour me remettre dans le bain. Bon, çà me ferait plaisir de savoir si çà vous a plu, ou vous intéresse toujours. Review, please?

Sara-chan 


End file.
